Sorcerer VS Viking World
by DragonSoul12
Summary: Ayleth is a typical girl who always gets picked on. But she isn't your 'normal' girl. She is a Sorcerist. When she goes home and practices something she isn't supposed to practice with out her dad there who is currently somewhere else, she ends up teleporting herself to Berk. How will she hold up in the Viking world and everyone in it. THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Training Gone Overboard

_RING!_

The bell rang for everyone to be in Homeroom. A young girl with brown almost black hair and green with a mix of brown and blue eyes quickly grabbed her stuff out of her locker and rushed to get to homeroom. School was never fun for her, she always got bullied on and was always the bottom of everyone's 'friends' list and the top of everyone's 'pick on and beat up' list. Nothing was wrong with her she was just one of those people that no one likes. She quickly grabbed her books and ran to her room. When she turned the corner there was the three people she didn't want to see or be around.

She ran smack into the middle guy who just happened to be the leader of their little group. He quickly turned around to see her on the ground trying to get her stuff.

"Hey watch where you're… Oh look who it is! If it isn't Ayleth!" The leader guys said standing over her. Ayleth froze when she heard his voice. He was part of the reason that no one liked her. She slowly turned her head and looked up at him. Even before she looked up she could feel their peircing stares on her. She decided it was best not to talk and just get out of there. Turning around again she tried picking up her books but the bully was quick. He stepped in front of her with one swift motion and kicked the book she was reaching for across the hall. Ayleth quickly looked up to see his evil smirking face above her. She shrunk down a little further knowing what the three were capable of.

"What's wrong? Too lazy to get your books! Or are you just a wimp!" The leader said.

"N-no. I-I…" Ayleth couldn't finish because one she didn't know what to say and she didn't want to get in trouble with him.

"Ha ha What? Cat's got your tongue?" He said starting to laugh.

"Th-That's not funny!" Ayleth said trying to stand up for herself. Unfortunately for her the leader shot her a threatening glare.

"What did you just say?" The leader said angrily.

"I-I said That wasn't funny! So stop…" She started but got stopped when she saw that the Leader was starting to ball up his fists. He was starting to get furious now. He didn't like being bossed around. Ayleth slid back slowly knowing that she had said the wrong thing. Because he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. That signaled the two people standing behind him to start coming forward with balled fists and evil grins. Her only choices she really had was either stay there and get beat up or run. She chose to make the risk and run. Quickly getting to her feet she started down the hall. She turned her head around when she started hearing footsteps coming up behind her. That just made her run harder. She was about a quarter of the way down the hallway when one of the people grabbed her arm. It was the girl this time. Even though she was a girl she had a pretty hard grip.

Ayleth spun around trying to pry her arm from the other girl's grip. But that didn't really work. The girl that was holding her was one of the worst to be around because she never listens and has one of the biggest anger issues.

"You might as well stop struggling Ayleth! You're not going to win this! And you know th…"

"ALLY SMITH! You put Ayleth down right now!" Both Ayleth and Ally turned around to see the principle standing right behind them. Ally's eyes widened and let go of Ayleth who in started to rub her arm where Ally had put her hard grip on.

"It was her fault!" Ally quickly said pointing to Ayleth.

"What! No! I didn't do anything! I…" Ayleth began but got cut off my the principle.

"It's ok Ayleth I know for a fact that it wasn't your fault. In fact it was because of Thomas who let these two come after you." The principal said giving Ally a look with a glare. "You and your friends are coming with me to the office. Right. Now. And Ayleth you can go on ahead to your homeroom. Don't want to be late for that or else you might end up missing the bus." The principle was always nice to her because her family and his family knew each other really well. Ayleth smiled him thanks and quickly went to get her stuff. AFter gathering up her stuff she once again proceed to homeroom.

She finally got to the room with her homeroom in it. She quickly and quietly opened the door. Well almost quietly. When she opened the door she didn't see the stack of books on the hidden desk behind the door. As the door bumped into the desk all the books fell making a lot of thudding noises. This caused everyone to lookup at her. So much for quietly.

"Miss Starr where have you been? And pick up those books! You know better than to do that!" Her homeroom Teacher scolded her.

"Sorry Mr. Brown. It won't happen again." Ayleth quickly said going towards the books to pick them up. Mr. Brown nodded but still kept a close eye on her. She was also the type that was really clumsy at times. As she was picking up the books from the floor that were in her reach she then noticed some that had fallen under the table. Crawling over to the table she picked up the books under there and headed back up. But when she got up she had forgotten that there had been a table there so instead of going straight up she went straight up and then straight down. Hitting her head on the bottom of the table made her whole class laugh. Even . After getting herself out from under the table she rubbed the spot where she had hit with her hand. She turned around to see everyone laughing and pointing at her. Well almost everyone. The only one that wasn't laughing or pointing was a boy with red/brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't look at her in a making fun teasing way. He looked at her with a look showing that he felt bad for her and wanted to help. Which he did but didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher.

Slowly she got up, put the books back onto the table which she had rammed her head into, and headed back to her desk. When she was going back to her desk she saw that the boy after he saw her look at him had quickly looked down at his desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. She went over to her desk sat down and rested her chin on her arms looking away. Ayleth caught the boy glancing back at her every once and awhile and then back up to the front of the classroom. When would turn and look in his direction he would gently and quietly slip the paper under his binder so Mr. Brown wouldn't be able to see it. When he turned around again the boy would take out the paper again.

A few minutes before the bell rang for everyone to be dismissed, the boy reached down to his bag and grabbed a book. But on his way down he had set the piece of paper on the floor but it was folded up. He put his shoe on it so no one could see it. Then when he opened his book he looked around quickly and stared into it. Little did anyone know that the book was just a cover up. While looking in his book he cautiously slid his foot back with the paper under it. And stopped and brought his foot back leaving the paper there on the floor. Ayleth looked at the folded piece of paper wondering why the boy had done that. She looked up at him only to find him hold his book a little higher and looking back at her. He looked at her and quickly at the paper then back at her. That's when she realized what he was doing. He was giving her a note. She quickly got out her pencil and twirled it in her hand until it "accidentally" fell out of her hand. Luckily the pencil landed next to the paper like she wanted it to. She quickly down in her chair and reached out her foot to get the pencil and paper. Setting her foot down on the paper and pencil she gently slid it back towards her making sure no one noticed. She bent down and got the paper and unfolded it and it read:

Hey are you ok? That looked like it hurt.

Also don't mind Mr. Brown, he isn't always  
the one that… well let's just say he has

favorites. It takes a lot to please him so

just don't worry about him. He isn't that

nice to me either. Hope this year won't be

bad for you.

~Jason :)

She sat there looking at the note. Jason now was looking around the room waiting for the bell. Quickly getting her pencil she had had earlier she wrote a reply on another paper.

Yeah I'm ok, my head hurts a little but

it's not like I haven't had head-aches

before. And thanks, hopefully it won't be as

bad as last year.

~Ayleth

_RING!_

Ayleth quickly got up out of her seat grabbing her bag and headed for the door. On her way out she passed by Jason and slid the note she had written with her reply under his book with a little sticking out from under it so he could see it. Jason thought she had some pretty sneaky moves because she slipped the note in so casually without being seen and went on like nothing ever happened. She didn't wait for him to reply and headed out the door so no one would get suspicious. On her way towards the bus she got pushed around and knocked over a few times. Even though she was used to that she still didn't like it. She was fine until she saw Thomas and his little "sidekicks" coming out of the school giving her the most deadliest of glares. When she saw them start to go towards her that's when she decided to speed up. Pretty soon she was running for the bus with the bullies not far behind. She quickly ran into the bus and turned around to see Thomas reaching in the bus after her. Luckily the handle for the door was right beside her, so she grabbed the handle and yanked on it and the doors came slamming shut… onto his hand. He let out a yelp and tried to pull out his hand but he couldn't because he was stuck. Thankful that that had happened she ran to her seat near the back of the bus.

Sitting down in her seat she let out a sigh. The bus was her favorite part of the school day because it is the only place where she isn't constantly being teased and beat up. She closed her eyes so she could rest, but that was disturbed by some ranting on the outside of the bus. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was Thomas who was doing the ranting. He had gotten furious over the door thing because he was still stuck. He wasn't even on the ground anymore because his feet were propped up on the side of the bus to give him more power to pull his hand out. Everyone in the bus was staring at him as he tried to get free and was yelling. The bus driver wasn't in the bus at that time because he had gone into the school to ask a question. As he came out of the school he saw a small crowd around the door of his bus. Curious he went over and saw Thomas stuck there looking like he was about to murder the door. This only made the bus driver laugh.

"What are you laughing at Old Man!" Thomas quickly snapped back at his laughter. The bus driver looked at him with the smirk on his face.

"First of all I am only 27 and second of all if you are going to be calling people names and be rude you can just stay there." Thomas got really confused by that. The bus driver tapped on one of the windows for one of the older kids. The kid up down her window. "Would you mind opening the emergency exit for me please?" The kid smiled and nodded. Going to the back of the bus she opened the emergency exit door and the bus driver climbed in and shut the door behind him. Everyone was wondering what he was doing. He walked to the front of the bus and put down the front window closest to the door. Sticking his head out the window he said,

"Now, you have two choices. You can either continue to be a jerk and the rude smart-alec you've been and stay there for the rest of the bus ride. Or you can say sorry and stop being such bully and I let you go."

"Say sorry? HA Over my dead body!" Thomas said thinking he had won and intimidated the bus driver so he would just let him go. Boy was he wrong.

"Alright. If that's your choice." The bus driver simply said. He closed the window and walked to his seat. Everyone was staring and trying to hold back some laughter. Every once and a while you would hear a person or two giggle or laugh. The bus driver was sitting in his seat putting on his seatbelt. Then he looked out the door and at Thomas. He grabbed something that was sitting beside his seat. Taking it in his grasp he reached for the door handle. Thomas got a huge smirking grin on his face because he thought he was about to be let free. But instead of grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, he took what was in his hand which seemed to be a small rope or string and wrapped it around the door handle. After wrapping it around the handle he just brought his hand back not even bothering to pull the handle. Thomas' smile instantly disappeared. The other buses were starting up and about to pull out of the parking lot. The driver saw this and reached down the key slot and turned on the bus. This made Thomas start to panic as he saw the bus start up.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry! Just let me out of here! Don't kill me!" Thomas shouted to the bus driver in panic.

"Well you said over your dead body." The driver said laughing a little.

"I didn't mean it literally! Please let me out!" Thomas said really panicked. The driver let out a laugh. he decided that the boy had enough torture for that day. He went over to the handle and pulled the door open. Thomas quickly pulled his hand back once it was able to get out. Turning around he pulled his hand to his chest holding it with his other hand. Obviously his hand hurt because well if your hand is stuck in a fully closed bus door you would expect it to hurt. Everyone in the bus was laughing now. Even Ayleth.

This was the first time she has actually laughed that hard in a long time. She watched as Thomas speed walked away with his little group. _That is definitely the highlight of the day. _Ayleth thought. After a minute or two she was back to her quiet self. She stared out the window watching as the bus pulled out. She enjoyed looking out the window at the passing trees and the scenery.

Ayleth's bus ride was about and hour long. After half of the bus ride was done there was only a few people left on the bus. The bus driver looked back in his mirror a few times to check one everybody like every bus driver does. Ayleth was busy staring out the window. Looking out she could see wide open fields and a few animals running around playing with each other. This made her smile.

"Ayleth." The driver called back to her. The sound of her name snapped her back from the window. She looked up to see the driver looking at her.

"Yes?" Ayleth asked. All he did was motion her up to the front. She got out of her seat and walked up to the front putting her hands on the seats in front of her on the way up so she didn't fall on like a turn or a sudden stop. Getting up to the front she sat in the front seat and leaned forward so she could hear him talk.

"What is it?" Ayleth asked sounding a little worried because she thought she was in trouble.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. I just want to know if your ok."

"What? Yeah I'm ok."

"Ok just making sure. Thomas shouldn't be chasing you like that."

"H-how did you know that he was chasing me?"

"Oh come now Ayleth. You don't think that I can't tell. If your mother found out something happened to you at school she will never forgive me. And I have my ways of knowing."

"Yeah I know. She can be a little… overprotective at times."

"Ha yeah you got that right. Try living with her when we were kids. She had to make sure every little thing was safe. She has grown out of that just a little but still has a protective side to her."

"Really? What else did you guys do?"

"Oh ya know what typical siblings do. Play pranks like put mud or something in each other's bed."

"Seriously? Mom did that? I find that a little hard to believe."

"Oh she sure did. Don't get me wrong on that. I know first hand what her pranks are like and sometimes they aren't the simple little pranks you normally think of but that's a story for another time."

"Aww ok." Ayleth liked talking to her uncle who just happened to be the bus driver. That was fun for her because he is the only one that would willingly talk to her. And when he did talk to her it was always good stuff and funny stuff. He was always the guy to be happy and nice yet clever and smart. Soon afterwards they came to her stop. She grabbed her bags and headed off the bus. She turned back to the bus and called out.

"Thanks Uncle Mason! See you tomorrow!" She waved as he pulled away. He waved to her and headed off.

She ran up her driveway and into the house. Getting in the house the first thing that greeted her was their little puppy. She had a small German Shepherd pup that was always active. The little pup jumped up on her.

"Mom I'm home!" Ayleth called out to her mother who was in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen to get something to eat. She found her mother already in there fixing something to eat.

"Hello sweetie welcome home. Would you like something to eat?" her mom said to her turning from the stove. She gave Ayleth a hug and proceeded with her work but still talked. Ayleth nodded and sat down at the dinner table. She took off her bag and set it next to her chair and got out her book she was currently reading. "How did school go today?" Her mother asked.

"O-oh y-you know the usual. Got bullied, chased, slammed… yep the usual." Ayleth said like it was no big deal but really it meant a lot to her.

"Oh my are you ok! You didn't get hurt did you?" Her mother asked worried and showing her protective side… again. Ayleth sighed defeated leaning her head back. _How did I know she would still catch the danger side of that? Why did I even try to cover it up? It doesn't sound that violent right? I mean really bullied, chased, slammed… ok yeah i guess it does sound violent. I need to work on my "covering up" skills. Pft like I have any skill at all. I have NO amount of skill what-so-ever! I can't do anything, examples? Ok let's see number one, I have no friends partially because I am not the most social person and the other reason everyone hates me. Number two, I am not as athletic as people want me to be. Well I am athletic, kind, of but I never get on a team or anything like that. Ok number three, I "don't look good" apparently. Number four, I… _Ayleth's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ayleth? Hello? Hey you ok?" Her mom waved in front of her snapping her back.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Ayleth said shaking it off. Her mother gave her a worried look and then turned back around to her work once again. "At least I have a "highlight of the day" thing today. Which is very uncommon." Ayleth said half cheerfully half sarcastic.

"Oh what would that be?" Her mom asked curious.

"Well the guy that may or may not have been the one bullying me chased me to the bus and I ran inside. I barely made it because when I turned around he was there almost touching me. I guess he was trying to grab my backpack. Anyways he reached for me and, out of reflex, I got the handle to the door and might have closed the door over his hand. So he kind of, uh, got stuck there, and uh, Uncle Mason taught him a little lesson. HA you should've seen his face! When Uncle Mason turned on the bus and he was still stuck in the door! It was priceless!" Ayleth said smiling with a gleam of action and fighting actions coming to her because she was clenching and unclenching her fists at the thought of Thomas being stuck and her uncle almost driving away with him still on the bus.

"Wait your uncle did what? He turned on the bus while a kid was stuck in the door! I swear that man is not a safe person. Maybe I should just drive you to school for now on." Her mom said.

"No! I like the bus ride! Plus it was my fault he was stuck in the door! I closed it on him! I am glad I have this or else I wouldn't have been able to close it even a little around…" Ayleth quickly stopped herself at that. _Oh man! Ok Mom please don't notice I said anything! Please! Please! Plea… _Ayleth thought.

"Ayleth, you used it!" Her mom said in a disbelieved voice. _Darn it she noticed! Uh ok think Ayleth how can I cover this up? Great time to use my amazing "cover up" skills. _

"Huh? U-used what? I-I didn't use anything." Ayleth tried to cover up but failed miserably. _Great job Ayleth! You have made another fail once again on covering up! UGH! Why do I have to stutter every time I am trying to get away or out of something! This is exactly what happened in the hall with Thomas! _ Ayleth thought.

"Nice try Ayleth. You can't hide that and you really need to work on that stuttering thing for when you are trying to cover up… and in general pretty much. Also I told you plenty times before not to use that!"

"Yeah I know! But I had to use it or else he was going to get me! Plus that time it was kind of a reflex so." Ayleth said looking down trying to look innocent.

"I mean I don't mind you using it here at the house. It's just out in public? You can't go showing that or who knows what will happen and we can't afford that to happen."

"So I can use it in…" Ayleth tried to say around the WHOLE house but that didn't work.

"No you can only use it in the basement like we agreed on." Her mom said know what she was going to say.

"Well anyways… Where's dad?" Ayleth said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah about that. He had to go on another business trip again. Sorry."

"Again! Aww come on! He was supposed to help with my training today!" Ayleth said very disappointed.

"Yes I know he was but he had to go on this trip like he always does." Her mom said with her comforting tone.

"How long will he be gone?" Ayleth asked.

"He said three weeks to a month. Somewhere in that range." Her mom said. Seeing her daughters disappointed face made her sad. She didn't want to see her like that: she knew that her father wasn't always there but she still doesn't like seeing her sad and down. "Ok why don't you go ahead to the basement and practice."

"Alright, Mom." Ayleth said.

"Be careful. Oh and remember after your done if you decide to go out make sure not to use it and show any signs of it at all. Ok." Her mom called to her as she headed to the steps. She took her book along with her like she usually does. Whenever she was tired or needed a rest she would read her book. She headed down the stairs to the basement. While going down and when she got down there she was reading her book.

Going down the path in the woods he found grooves of patterns and words in a stump. They read : Her Four Leaves  
Many Only Of Few

Rewarding You With Light

Several Can Fight

Few Release Goodness

Know Your Enemy

Such Fool-ish People

Little Inner Glory

Your Power Contained

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? _ Ayleth wondered. She shrugged and put her book mark in still thinking of what it had said. _Her Four Leaves, Many Only Of Few, Rewarding You With Light, Several Can Fight, Few Release Goodness, Know Your Enemy, Such Fool-ish People, Little Inner Glory, Your Power Contained. WHAT! How does that make any type of sense what-so-ever! UGH That is going to be bothering me for the rest of the day now. _ Ayleth thought. She shook her head and tried to push it aside for now. _Also so what that I used it to help me close that bus door! I control my magic not Mom! Plus I had to use it or else Thomas would have got me and who knows what would have happened next. I wasn't taking any chances… with him at least. I took my chance of using the magic without anyone seeing me. Thankfully no one did see me, I hope. _

Ayleth is a Sorcerist. Her father is also a Sorcerer so that is how he helps her train. She set her book on the desk in the basement. Walking around the room she pushed away any objects that would be in her way when she trained… or on her way to training. Once everything was cleared out of her way there was a rug on the floor that was revealed. She got her book again and walked up to the rug, reached down and pulled away it. There under the rug was a floor door. She bent down and opened the hatch and climbed into the hidden room underneath the basement. Climbing down the ladder she could see a large spacious room Glowing with a light blue and light yellow. When she got to the bottom she could see the floor that had the large glowing design.

"Well now that I am here what am I going to practice… I guess I could work on the … no can't do that Dad hasn't shown me a single thing about that yet and he just told me what it did. Oh maybe I could… no that one is just boring. UGH There is nothing to practice!" Ayleth said talking to herself but out loud. She just gave up on thinking of stuff to practice and headed to the middle of the room to do random stuff.

When she got to the middle she stopped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After about three seconds she opened her eyes and raised her hands. Letting her magic run through her body she made many objects sitting around her lift into the air. She moved her hands every so smoothly and naturally making the objects in front of her move the way her hands did. Pretty soon after she had floated some objects around for a little she put in a little more advance stuff in it. Sh set most of the objects down and gently stacked them on top of each other and eventually it turned out to be a figure of a lion. She smiled at the success. This was the first time that she had made something like that before. _Wow this is really good! I am definitely getting better at… _Ayleth's thoughts were cut off my a small voice behind her.

"WOAH! Cool! How did you do that!"

"AHH!" Ayleth screamed quickly whipping around to see a small boy seven years old standing behind her looking at her with curious eyes. The sudden interruption distracted her from her magic and caused her to drop the lion sculpture that she had just made. "What! Ryan! What are you doing down here! You're not supposed to be here!" Ayleth said shocked.

"I was bored and decided to come down here for a while." Ryan said smiling.

"Well you shouldn't be down here you could get hurt. Come on I'm taking you back upstairs." She said picking up Ryan and walking back up to the previous level. She set Ryan down when she got him through the top. "Now Ryan you know you're not supposed to be down here. Only me and Dad are ok?"

"Aww ok. See you later then." Ryan said walking away.

Ayleth sighed and headed back down. _Why do little kids have to be so curious. _When she got to the bottom again she went to the middle and moved everything she had dropped from when she was scared. After getting everything cleared out once again she stood there wondering what to do. Then she finally just went to the table with books and other stuff that her and her dad had used to help them train. She flipped through one of the books and found one that looked cool.

_Hmm… this looks interesting. Never tried this one before. OH wait this is the one that Dad was supposed to teach me today! Hey if I learn it by the time he gets back I could surprise him and show him that I can figure things out without messing anything up… because I usually do… Anyways. _Ayleth thought looking at the book excited. This wasn't the smartest of idea because she never done it before and it also very dangerous.

She stepped in the middle of the room and breathed in deep breaths. She stepped back doing some motions with her hands and moving with the magic. A blue circle and blue light started to surround her. She got even more excited because she thought it was working.

After being surrounded by blue light for a little bit and everything seemed to be going well things took a wrong turn. She tried to remember the next part to the thing she was learning but couldn't remember. So she guessed. Ayleth turned around moving her hands this way and that. Then a Huge burst of blue, red, yellow, and orange surrounded her sweeping her off her feet. Before she knew it she was falling into a pit of nothingness and blue, red, yellow, and orange light and wind around her.

"AHH!" Ayleth screamed falling through the pit. _What the heck! What did I do! OH great I messed up again! And now I have to… _Ayleth couldn't finish her thought because she was greeted with something hard and partially sharp causing her to immediately to become unconscious. The last the she saw was green and brown right in front of her moving around her and she could hear very faint noises.


	2. The New Girl

A normal day on berk for the teens they had training and then went to the forest to look around and do stuff. Today wasn't the normal day they usually had. Hiccup walked into the academy ready to give the lesson. There was five other people there. Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They all looked at him with excitement, but that was what they normally what they did every morning. Every day Hiccup had something different.

"Hey everyone!" Hiccup said entering the academy.

"Hi Hiccup." Astrid said walking up to him. Before he could say anything else she punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!" Hiccup said holding his shoulder where she had punched him. He looked up to see a rather annoyed Astrid. "What why are you looking at me like that! And why did you punch me! All I said Hey Everyone!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you totally left me hanging at Raven's Point last night!" Astrid said. Hiccup looked confused.

"Astrid I have no idea what you are talking about right now." Hiccup said.

"You were SUPPOSED to meet me at Raven's Point last night so we could do a night flight but you didn't show up and I ended up staying there waiting for you for two or three hours!" Astrid said glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup looked to the side confused not know what she was talking about. It took him a few seconds to remember what she meant.

"Sorry, Astrid, but I don't know…" Hiccup said shaking his head but then the realization dawned on him. He gave himself a facepalm. "OH! I am SOO Sorry! I totally forgot about that and…"

"Obviously!" Astrid interrupted him.

"Sorry, but I had to do stuff for my dad!"

"You should have told him that you had something to do and somewhere to go!"

"I did say that! He wouldn't let me go because he doesn't want… we'll talk about that later, but yeah he wouldn't let me go." Hiccup said stopping himself because he didn't want to say that his father had said he shouldn't be spending that much time with Astrid. Astrid looked confused and curious as to what the chief had said. She shook her head pushing aside the situation for now. She sighed and then smiled at Hiccup. "Uh… so are we good now or… what?"

"Yes we are… for now at least." She said giving him another punch in the arm, but not as hard as she had done the first time.

"So what are we going to be doing today? Ooh are we blowing stuff up!" Tuffnut asked excitedly.

"We are going to the forest today and…" Hiccup said.

"And then we are going to blow stuff up!" Tuffnut interrupted.

"NO Tuffnut! We are NOT blowing anything up!" Hiccup said impatiently. Tuffnut put his hands up in surrender. His eyes widened when Hiccup shot back. "Ok if we are done with this now we can head to the forest." Hiccup said mounting on Toothless. The others did the same and they were off.

They were flying in the air heading towards the patch of forest near the cove. Snotlout rode up to Fishlegs who was the person that was the closest in flying range at that time.

"Yo Fishlegs!" Snotlout said coming in beside him. Fishlegs' eye quickly moved to his direction.

"What is it, Snotlout." Fishlegs said calmly trying not to show his fear of Snotlout.

"What's up with Hiccup? Did Astrid get him in a bad mood or something because he usually never snapped back like that. Especially with the twins." Hearing this Fishlegs raised and eyebrow. Why would Snotlout be caring about Hiccup's actions and emotions?

"I don't know. Maybe Tuffnut just annoyed him a little too much. Or maybe he is just not having a good day. Don't ask me."

"You're his best friend! Other than Toothless which, if you didn't know already, we can't speak dragon so I can't really ask him!" Snotlout said . Fishlegs shrugged. As Hiccup landed the others did too. Hiccup dismounted and waited patiently for everyone else to get off. It wasn't long till everyone was dismounted and gathered around Hiccup. After everyone was gathered Hiccup began to speak.

"Ok guys we are going to be going around the forest today gathering materials and putting them together to make a thing that can stand up to storms and wild animals and other wilds stuff." Hiccup said smiling. Then he saw everyones faces. They were all looking at him in confusion.

"Uh sorry can you say that again, but uh, a little more clear?" Snotlout asked.

"We will be gathering stuff from the wild to protect us from the wild." Hiccup said. Then he saw the confusion grow on Snotlout's face. As of everyone else's. "In other words we are going to be gathering stuff to make a shelter in the wilderness." Hiccup sighed.

"Ooohhh." Everyone said in unison, thus making Hiccup roll his eyes. Hiccup then after everyones moment of realization told them to go and find stuff but stay close just in case they happened to find something interesting. Everyone spread out… kind of… and went on their way to find stuff to build a sturdy shelter but they had to find only natural things, nothing from the village. They set off with their dragons close behind them.

Snotlout went till he found a forked path. He stopped confused on which path to choose. So he just closed his eyes and spun around and when he stopped he headed forward and that would be the path he would take. Unfortunately when he stopped he stopped facing a giant tree. So when he walked forward, SMACK, he went right into the tree face first. Considering he was really dizzy he couldn't see exactly where he was going. That is why he ran into the tree. When he hit the tree he fell to the ground from impact and dizziness.

"Ouch! Aww come on! Who put the Mutton-headed tree there!" Snotlout shouted rubbing his face. Snotlout got up and proceed forward toward a random path.

Everyone took their own path but apparently they all led to the same landmark. A giant boulder randomly in the middle of the forest. Once everyone got there they all looked at each other.

"Ok so much for try to go out own way." Hiccup said. "Ok I guess now that we are here we can just all look together. I mean might as well since we are all here… Well mostly all of us are here. Snotlout looks kind of, um, out of it at the moment." Hiccup said pointing to Snotlout who had the look of dizziness and tiredness on his face.

"Well sorry! I can't help it that someone put a tree in front of me while I was walking!" Snotlout said back. Hiccup shook his head and kept going. Everyone was once again searching around.

"If you guys see anything let me know!" Hiccup called back to everyone as they searched.

"Found something!" Ruffnut shouted.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's see a tree, dirt, another tree, a rabbit, another tree, Tuffnut, another tree, bushes, did I mention TREES!" Ruffnut said giving the hint that wasn't anything exciting in the forest at that time. Hiccup just facepalmed himself. He turned back around and went forward. He got to a spot and turned back around to everyone.

"Ok everyone there really isn't here that exciting here at the moment so we can move to another spot if you guys want." A series of nods and 'yes' spread around. " Ok then let's go. We can head that way towards Raven's Point. I know there is a good bit of forest and stuff there. You can find all types of stuff there like I one time found a…" Hiccup got cut off. But the tthing that cut him off was the thing no one was expecting to hear. It was a loud scream.

"AHH!" Everyone spun around trying to find what had screamed. The scream was of terror and confusion. Since Hiccup was already facing the direction of where the scream was coming from he saw, just in time, to see a teenaged girl fall from above the trees fall many feet and Smack onto the ground. A loud THUD echoed to where the other teens were. As soon as Hiccup saw this he dashed as fast as he could over to her. Everyone saw as Hiccup dashed passed them. They were confused as to what he was running to until they look in the direction that he was running toward. They all followed Hiccup to see what it was. When they got there Hiccup was crouched down looking at the girl trying to see if she is ok. Hiccup was talking saying 'Hey! Are you ok!' or 'Hello? Wake up' simple obvious questions. All the teens gasped when they saw the limp body laying there. The only thing moving was her chest as it rose and fell, but it very uneven and shallow.

"Who is that! How did she get here!" Astrid asked shocked.

"I don't know but we need to get her back to the village, like right now." HIccup said as he picked up the limp body. Astrid nodded and quickly got to her dragon. As Hiccup got to Toothless he mounted him and carefully set the girl in front of him making sure she wouldn't fall off. The other teens got to there dragons and they all took off towards the village.

"Hiccup! What happened! How did she even get here!" Fishlegs shouted as everyone raced for the village.

"I already said I didn't know, Fishlegs! Did you not hear me say that to Astrid!" Hiccup called back.

"Sorry! I was too focused on the girl who just randomly showed up and is unconscious!" Fishlegs shouted. IT wasn't long til they got back to the village. As soon as they landed Hiccup shouted back to the rest of the teens.

"Someone go get Gobber and Gothi! I'll take her back to my house!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless ran to the house with Hiccup and the girl still on his back. The two ran for the house and soon came to their door. Hiccup quickly hopped off of Toothless and opened the door. SToick who was currently sitting on his chair relaxing in front of the fire quickly looked up startled. Then he saw the limp girl in Hiccup's arms as he came into the house. "Hi dad. Can you get an extra bed or blankets because, uh, we might need them." Hiccup said doing his best to gesture to the girl in his arms. SToick quickly got up and bot out several blankets and set them on the floor next to the fire for warmth. Hiccup quickly went over and laid her down on the blankets. Shortly after he had set her down Gobber and Gothi came through the door. Gobber's eyes widened when he saw the girl laying there.

"Oh so I guess Tuffnut wasn't lying. Ha I thought he was just joking around when he said that you had found an unconscious girl who was hurt in the forest. Ha well I guess I was wrong." Gobber said.

"Gobber I don't see anything funny about this right now. And Tuffnut isn't as stupid as he leads on you know. Even though he can be really stupid." Hiccup said. He hadn't realized that the other teens had come in the door.

"Hey! I'm right here you know! And I do have feelings!" Tuffnut said. Ruffnut snickered at Tuffnut. Hiccup rolled his eyes once more at Tuffnut.

"You do know that that was a, uh, half-compliment right? I said that you weren't as stupid as you lead on even though you tend to… OW!" Hiccup shouted as something hard hit him in the head. Hiccup turned around rubbing his head and saw Gothi standing there with her cane glaring at him. She had hit him in the head with the cane because he hadn't been listening or paying attention to what she was trying to say. now that Gothi had gotten everyone's attention she began to scribble lines into a dirt for Gobber to read. Once she was done she stepped back for Gobber.

"Eh? She says that the girl will be out for a while but she is fine but has a… bucket faced chicken?" Gobber said very confused. Hearing this the twins and Snotlout started to laugh. Then this time Gobber was the one getting hit on the head with the cane. "I thought that wasn't right." Gothi then scribbled a few more lines then stepped back once again. "Aww ok! She says that She won't be out for long and is fine but has a sprained elbow. It is only a very small sprain and will be healed in a few days. Haha I don't know how I got bucket faced chicken out of that!" Gobber said starting to laugh.

"Again how is that funny?" Hiccup asked. Gobber smiled and looked at the othing thing Gothi had said. Which it said 'she will be ok but everyone must leave. there is too many people in this house.' Gobber read this to everyone and everyone exited the house. Well all except Hiccup, Stoick, and the girl.

"Hiccup, how in Thor's name did she get here?" Stoick asked as he saw there was no one else in the house except him again. Hiccup sighed.

"I answered that question a lot already, and the answer is I don't know." Hiccup said.

A few hours passed and was now time for supper. Hiccup came down from his room in the loft and sat down at the table. HE and his father were about done with their dinner when she started to wake up. Hiccup hadn't noticed her shifting a little at first. The girl shifted and moaned from the stiffness she had. This caused Hiccup to jump. He was unaware of her moving ever so slightly. He turned around to see her.

She moved once more which caused her to squeeze her eyes shut once again from the stiffness probably from the bruises she had, and her eye slowly fluttered opened. Her vision blurred she did her best to turn her head to look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" The girl said starting to sit up and look around.

"Well good to see your finally awake. And you on Berk." Hiccup said relieved that she was ok. She quickly, well as quickly as she could, turned around to see Hiccup sitting there. Her memory of falling and seeing a green and brown blur suddenly came to her. The blur had been Hiccup when he was crouching down and the faint noises was him talking to her. It was all coming back to her. Mostly because when she talked he did not recognized the voice at all. And the reason she remembered the blur was because her vision was still blurred and looking at Hiccup she saw the same blur that she had seen when she had fallen.

"B-Berk?" She had said. _Oh no please no. Not the stuttering again! Why do I have to do it now! And how the heck am i supposed to know where Berk is! I don't even know WHAT Berk is! And who is this guy! _ She thought.

"Yeah, Berk. That's the island you are on right now." Hiccup said slightly confused that she didn't know what and where Berk was. _Island! How did I end up on an island! _ She shouted in her mind.

"O-oh." She said looking away embarrassed to even talk because of her stuttering. Hiccup noticed that she had looked away and was nervous.

"I'm Hiccup. What's your name." Hiccup said smiling at her. Hearing this made her confused. _Wait did he just say hiccup? Hiccup? His name is Hiccup? Ok I think I heard him wrong. No how could I hear him wrong! It was in clear words "Hiccup!" _She thought.

"Uh, I-I'm Ayleth." Ayleth said kind of quietly. Partially because she was shy at the moment and nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Ayleth. Would you like something to eat?" Hiccup said offering her a bowl of soup.

"Oh, uh, n-no thank you. I-I already took up to much of your time." Ayleth said starting to get up. But Hiccup thought otherwise.

"Oh no you're fine. We don't mind. It's ok you're welcome here." Hiccup said smiling. Ayleth sat back down slowly. _Why is he being so nice to me? _She thought. IT was confusing and strange to her for someone to be so nice. Normally she is pushed around and beat up, but Hiccup didn't do either of those. He was being nice and generous, something Ayleth was definitely not used to. When Ayleth sat down Hiccup got up and went to the food pot and got her some soup. He came over and handed it her.

"Th-thank you." She said sort of quietly and once again shyly.

"No problem. And you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Hiccup said. That surprised Ayleth even more. _Ok this is getting weird! First he offers me food, and I don't want to be rude and just take his food. But he insisted! And now he is letting me stay at his house! This is really… Whoa what was that! _Ayleth thought as she saw something move in the dark corner of the room. She squinted to see what it was that moved. Then she heard deep growling. Her being a Sorceress and all allows her hearing to be sharp when needed or whenever she wants it to. That's the same with her instincts. The deep growling continued, but sense Hiccup couldn't hear the growling he didn't pay any attention. Ayleth scanned the dark area for anything suspicious. _What is making that noise! That growling is… OH gosh! What is that! _Ayleth thought as she spotted the mass that had been growling. All of a sudden the mass jumped out of the shadows and landing near Ayleth. This made her scream and fall backward and onto her back. She backed up on the floor pointing to the mass who indeed been Toothless.

"What the heck! What is that thing!"Ayleth said.

"Whoa! Whoa, easy bud she's a friend!" Hiccup said getting in front of Toothless and putting his arms out to calm the dragon down. "Ok, Ayleth, this is Toothless." Hiccup said introducing Ayleth to Toothless.

"No! I-I'm pretty sure the thing has teeth!" Ayleth said still staring at the dragon scared.

"What? Oh, no of course he has teeth. I meant Toothless is his name." Hiccup said correcting himself. _WHAT! That thing is his PET?! Things just keep getting weirder and weirder! _Ayleth once again was shouting in her then came up to Ayleth, eyes softened and gentle. Ayleth saw the change in his eyes. She got up slowly again. "Don't worry he won't hurt you." Hiccup said giving her a hand up. She took it and as she got up she looked at Toothless who looked at her and then gave his gummy head-tilted smile. Ayleth chuckled at Toothless. _Maybe being here won't be that bad. Wait what am I saying! I have to get home and figure out how in the world I got here! _Ayleth thought. Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Come on. I'll show you the village." Ayleth nodded and head for the door with Hiccup. _Maybe this place is just somewhere in my town that I just never seen before. Yeah that's probably it. _Ayleth said trying to comfort herself. When they got out side her eyes widened and her hope dropped. _Ok this is definitely NOT home! _Ayleth thought.


	3. Introductions (Good and Bad)

_Ok! This isn't my home town! Where am I! Yes I know that, guy… uh, Hiccup I mean… said I was on Berk! WHERE IS BERK!? He said it was an island, well saying it is an island doesn't help me AT ALL with explaining where this place is! _Ayleth shouted in her mind as she stared at her new surroundings. She began to walk off the porch to meet up with Hiccup who was waiting at the bottom for her. Hiccup greeted her with a smile as she reached the bottom. Ayleth was still a little nervous, curious, and now worried as to what was going on around her. The same thought kept running through her mind and that was _How did I get here and how am going to get OUT of here! _

"Come on I can show you around Berk!" Hiccup excitedly offered. Ayleth nodded which meant yes. The nodding was because she didn't want to talk on account of her stuttering which is just embarrassing. Hiccup started to go one direction and started heading for the docks. He stopped a few yards away and turned around so Ayleth could catch up and to see if she was actually going to follow him. And she was, it was just very cautiously and semi-slowly. He saw that she was going to be going slow the whole time so he decided to slow down his pace. _She seems very...scared. Well, she didn't know where she was when she woke up. And probably after falling like, what, one-hundred feet? Maybe, I don't know. _Hiccup wondered as he saw Ayleth looking around and looking nervous. She had been hoping that no one would notice her nervousness which it worked… except for Hiccup he was the only one who noticed. "We are going to the docks right up here. It's where, well, we put the ships… obviously. But I know that some of the other vikings just go down there to fish or just sit there sometimes. I personally, if I were one of those viking that just come down here, would at least make use of the time and bring like a fishing rod or something along to do. Like just getting a piece of wood and carving it." Hiccup said as the two headed down the path to where the docks were. Ayleth was actually amazed at the scenery of the docks and the beautiful ocean and the sunset in the distance. She smiled at it. While looking at the pretty sight of the ocean she remembered the field with the animals she had seen earlier. That wasn't as pretty as the ocean she was looking at.

"Wow, this is beautiful down here." Ayleth said barely audible but Hiccup who could barely hear her but was able to make out the words. She stared at the ocean smiling and scanned the mountains beside it that had an outline of orangy-yellow light bordering it from the sunlight.

"Yeah it is." Hiccup agreed. He looked around and saw Gobber standing there working on something for someone. "Hey Goober! Come here!" Hiccup called over to him. Gobber turned around and saw Hiccup standing there with the strange girl. Gobber obediently came over.

"Hello, Hiccup. Who's your friend?" Gobber said pointing to Ayleth who was currently staring at the ocean. She didn't know Gobber had come because she was half zoned out from staring at the site.

"Oh yeah. Gobber, this is Ayleth. Ayleth, this is Gobber." Hiccup said gesturing to both of them as he introduced them. Gobber smiled at her but she was still zoned. Apparently she didn't hear Hiccup because she didn't even look over. Hiccup noticed this and turned to her. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump. She quickly turned to Hiccup shocked because she had forgot he was there. Then her gaze finally set on the big man with a long mustache, a peg leg, and a hammer for an arm. Her eyes widened when she saw him because she was unaware of him before.

"Hello, Ayleth. I'm not sure if you heard Hiccup's introduction but I'm Gobber. Nice to meet you." Gobber said to Ayleth putting out his good hand. Ayleth shook it a little hesitantly.

"Y-you too." Ayleth said nervously. Gobber gave a chuckle.

"I'm guessing your not used to seeing people with only one arm and one leg huh? Haha It's fine. Hey that's the viking nature sometimes!" Gobber said smiled and laughed a little not bothered at all by the whole one leg one arm thing. Ayleth nodded slightly and smiled at the man who seemed to be funnier and better than she first led on. It was true she wasn't used to a person with a missing limb, let alone two. Hiccup thought it was funny with the first impression between the two. But he just smiled, he didn't laugh.

"Gobber, here is our blacksmith. I was his apprentice. Well, still am at time but usually I am leading the academy. Anyways he has made so many things it's not even funny. He's made swords, axes, shields, maces, spears, catapults, crossbows,... this," Hiccup said gesturing to his prosthetic. Ayleth looked down and saw, for the first time, Hiccup's leg. She was very surprised by this. First ending up on a mysterious island. Then a big man with one arm and leg. Now the boy, that was the first human Ayleth had seen after she had woken up that had seemed to be the same age as her which was fifteen, has one leg. Ayleth felt as if she was being overwhelmed with weird stuff that was going on. Hiccup saw her confused look when he saw her looking at his prosthetic. She looked as if she were going to say something but couldn't get any words out. "Uh, I'll explain this later… let's just move on, ok." Hiccup said a little uncomfortable with the looking. He was used to having people look at him because of his leg but this time was just awkward.

"O-ok." Ayleth stuttered. This time it wasn't from nervousness or because she was scared, she just stuttered this time not knowing what to say. Hiccup nodded and started to move on motioning her to come with him. She started to follow him again; she was starting to get used to Hiccup. When she caught up with Hiccup she heard the squeaking of his prosthetic, but she didn't know what it was. She couldn't take it because of her sharp hearing so she covered her ears quickly after about a minute. Hiccup quickly looked over and saw Ayleth covering her ears.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked stopping and turning to her. Ayleth stopped too and uncovered her ears hesitantly afraid she was going to hear the squeaking again. She is more like a Sorceress in training. Because she hasn't gotten all of her abilities in Sorcery yet. And the sharp hearing thing is part of it, because sometimes that just randomly comes and goes and usually when it comes it stays for a little while before it leaves.

"Sorry, what?" Ayleth asked.

"I said, are you ok, and what's wrong." Hiccup said a little worried.

"Huh? Oh, I was hearing really loud squeaking and it was also very repetitive. It was hurting my ears." Ayleth said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this. He didn't know what "repetitive squeaking" she was talking about. Then it dawned on him. It was his leg.

"Oh! Yeah about that, sorry, I can't really help that." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Ayleth once again looked at him confusingly.

"Why are you sorry? You aren't making the squeaking." Ayleth said. Hiccup laughed nervously.

"Um, actually, yes I am. That squeaking your hearing is, um… my leg." Hiccup said pointing down towards his feet. Ayleth once again looked down and saw his leg. He lifted it up a little getting the pressure off of it and then pressing back down on it to show that it was his leg making the squeaking. Hearing the squeak Ayleth winced from the sound of it. "That isn't loud at all actually." Hiccup said still looking down curiously as he lifted his weight off of it and setting it down and pressing on it again a few time. Ayleth hearing this quickly covered her ears again.

"Yes it is!" Ayleth said trying to prove her point. Hiccup looked up at her and once again saw her covering her ears. This was kind of creeping Hiccup out because the squeaking, in reality, wasn't at all loud but apparently it was ear peircing to her.

"Sorry. Like I said I can't help it." Hiccup said feeling a little bad because he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"It's ok… C-can I ask something?" Ayleth asked.

"Sure thing." Hiccup said smiling.

"Why is your, um... leg different than… Gobber's? It is Gobber right?" Ayleth asked scared of what he would say and if she had gotten his name wrong. Hiccup wasn't expecting this question, he was expecting more like, 'how did it happen' or 'where are we going now'.

"Oh, well, it's the only design of prosthetic that can fit Toothless' stirrup and yes you got his name right. Ha I have been working with him ever since I was little." Hiccup said simply. Ayleth nodded. Then Hiccup started to move on, but tried to go as lightly as he could so that he wouldn't hurt Ayleth's ears. The sharp sound thing that comes and goes started to leave. But it was still there just very slightly. It wasn't loud enough to hurt her ears anymore. The next place they were going to was the elder's home. The elder's name was Gothi. Soon enough they got to her house. Hiccup sent up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gothi. It's me Hiccup." Hiccup said calling to her. Shortly the door opened and what Ayleth saw surprised her. It was a little lady about half the size of her and she was very old and had a huge staff with what looked to be big Dragon's teeth. Gothi looked up and smiled. Ayleth didn't know what to say or do. "Ayleth this is Gothi. She is our town's elder. She is very wise and we go to her whenever we have no clue what to do. If we can't figure something out we go to my, uh, the chief and if he doesn't know we go to her." Hiccup said.

"Oh so it's like the 'Chain of Command'." Ayleth said. That immediately confused Hiccup. He then gave her a really weird look.

"The what?" Hiccup asked very, very, confused. Ayleth was surprised that he didn't know what the 'Chain of Command' was.

"The 'Chain of Command'. You know like there are two people in charge. If someone doesn't know what to do they go to the one person in charge. And if they don't know they go to next person in charge. But the second person in charge is in charge of the first person in charge. You aren't supposed to go the second one until you have gone to the first one." Ayleth said trying to explain to Hiccup what the 'Chain of Command' was. Hiccup was confused at first but then got it.

"Yeah that. The 'Chain of Command'." Hiccup said. The two started to go to the next spot. Hiccup turned around and waved to Gothi goodbye. Then they went on. The next place they were going to go to that day was the academy. Which was indeed where they trained the dragons. The other teens were already in there just working on random stuff with their dragons. Pretty soon the two reached the academy. "So, Ayleth, this is the academy. There's a lot of stuff we do here. By we I mean the me and the other dragon trainers." Hiccup said.

"Wait, the what trainers?" Ayleth asked surprised and a little scared. Hiccup heard the worry in her voice. Hiccup stopped and turned to her.

"Dragon trainers. I am the leader of the academy. It's the other's and my job to train the dragons on Berk. It's really fun." Hiccup said trying to comfort her. But it wasn't working. The fact of dragons itself scared Ayleth. Whenever she heard the word 'dragon' the thing that comes to her mind are huge scaly creatures that go around breathing fire and killing people just for the fun of it. So the thought of the whole 'training dragons' ordeal made her really scared to even set foot in the academy. And she hadn't even seen a dragon yet, except for Toothless but she didn't know he was a dragon. Ayleth started to shake a little. Hiccup had noticed that. "Are you ok?" Hiccup asked. "Is it the fact of dragons?" Ayleth nodded slowly.

"H-how can you even t-train a dragon? T-those things k-kill humans." Ayleth said nervously.

"What do you mean? They won't kill humans. At least our dragons don't. And you have already seen a dragon so why are you scared." Hiccup asked not understanding why she was scared.

"I have? W-where?" Ayleth asked curious yet scared.

"Toothless. He's a dragon." Hiccup replied to her. Ayleth's scared eyes started to lighten up a little. Because she remembered the dragon's kind eyes, and his cute smile. After remembering the look on Toothless' face and his cute little innocent smile she started to have a little change in mind of the creatures. "They really aren't bad. You just have to get used to them. I know it is a little scary at first, trust me I know. When I first met Toothless he jumped on me and pinned me down. Like he did to you, oh yeah sorry about that. Anyways after he pinned me he looked as if he were going to kill me which that is what it was like back then but he didn't he just roared in my face and flew off… well tried to fly away at least. Then I found him in the woods, trained him, and now he is my best friend." Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless who was behind them. He was following them the whole time but Ayleth didn't know. She turned around and saw Toothless sitting there patiently.

"Was he following us this whole time?" Ayleth asked pointing to Toothless. Hiccup laughed and nodded. She was surprised. "Really? Wow he is a really sneaky dragon." Ayleth said simply. One again Hiccup nodded.

"Anyways you want to go in. The others are in there and I'm sure they would like to meet you." Hiccup suggested hoping she would say yes.

"Uh, sure." Ayleth said. So the two proceeded into the academy. And the first thing they were greeted with was yelling between the twins.

"Why are you always in my way!" Ruffnut yelled at her twin brother.

"Excuse me!? I was here this whole time you're the one who ran into me!" Tuffnut defended himself.

"No! I was coming through with those boxes and you got in front of me! And you tripped me!" Ruffnut yelled back at him.

"Hey! I was checking out something on Belch and was trying to get something out of his mouth! I didn't even know you were there! So stop blaming me!" Tuffnut yelled once again trying to defend himself. Tuffnut was actually telling the truth about it. He didn't do anything or even know she was there. Ruffnut only suspected he was the one who tripped her but really she just stumbled over her own feet and into Tuffnut which made them both fall down.

"Yeah right! You are always doing stuff like this you lousy Mutton-headed Chicken!" Ruffnut shouted at Tuffnut punching him in the jaw. That time it actually hurt him. Not so much physically but mentally. He had never been called anything close to that and that hurt Tuffnut pretty badly. Tuffnut, after he shook off the dizziness, looked up at Ruffnut. Ruffnut then regretted doing and saying that because she started to see her brother's eyes starting to get watery. He was trying his best to hold it in and keep a straight serious face. To keep himself from crying he had to take deep breaths. "Oh no." Ruffnut said to herself and really quietly. "Tuff, I am so sor…" She tried to apologize but only was stopped by a hand telling her to stop.

"No, it's ok." Tuffnut said shaking his head. He looked up and smiled at her with his watery eyes. Ruffnut felt really guilty because of it.

"Guys, what's going on here? Ruffnut why did you hit him?" Hiccup asked approaching the pair.

"She tripped on herself and thought it was Tuff who tripped her. And she started just ratting him out because he wouldn't "confess" to doing it." Astrid said simply from behind him. Hiccup turned around and saw her standing there. Then he turned back to the twins.

"You two are twins. Aren't you two supposed to be able to tell when one is lying? That's how it works with twins right?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yeah. But I thought he was lying." Ruffnut said.

"I wasn't though." Tuffnut added on.

"Well, it's all done now so you two can stop being mad at each other and move on ok." Hiccup sighed. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Hiccup then turned back around and walked back over to Ayleth who was still at the door witnessing all of it. Hiccup had told her to wait there while he went over to see what was wrong. After getting about halfway he motioned her to come in. Ayleth moved from her spot and came into the academy beside Hiccup. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and looked at Ayleth. She could feel the sudden stared land upon her. That gave the sudden uncomfortable feeling of being watched. She shuddered at the feeling but tried not show it. When she finally came up to the rest of the group she observed each of them.

"Hi, I'm Astrid." Astrid said introducing herself. She turned her gaze to Astrid.

"Uh, hi, I-I'm Ayleth." Ayleth said obviously nervous. Astrid smiled at her.

"Ok everyone I want to introduce you to Ayleth." Hiccup said gesturing to Ayleth. "Ayleth this is, Fishlegs." He said pointing to Fishlegs who waved and smiled at her. Ayleth thought he had a funny name and smiled but chose not to say anything. "You already met, Astrid. So those are the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut." He said pointing to each of them as he said their names. Ruffnut smiled at Ayleth while Tuffnut just stared at her in awe. Ayleth smiled back at Ruffnut and gave a nervous smile at Tuffnut when he saw his face.

"Wow. Hi! I'm Tuffnut! You know you don't have to listen to these people. Just listen to me." Tuffnut said walking up to her and putting an arm around her trying to, what you say, Woo her.

"U-uh, I-I d-d-don't…"Ayleth stuttered badly trying to back away from Tuffnut. This sudden approach from Tuffnut scared her. Because of her past experiences with boys at her school doing that. It usually ended up being dragged into a room and beat up, trapped in a room, or both. She didn't want any chances like that happening with Tuffnut. Astrid saw the large amount of fear in her eyes and came to her defences. She quickly came up and pushed Tuffnut off of her and shoved him away as Ayleth stumbled backwards and started to go behind Hiccup who was now mad at Tuffnut.

"Leave her alone would ya! You just met her and made the worst impression you ever could!" Astrid barked at Tuffnut, who quickly surrendered to her because he knew what she could or would do.

"Tuffnut! Why would you do that!" Hiccup asked in disbelief and anger at what just happened. Tuffnut shrugged not knowing what to say. Hiccup shook his head and turned around to Ayleth who was looking frightened by Tuffnut. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and told her it was all right. She calmed down a good bit then but was still going to keep her distance from Tuffnut. Hiccup glared at Tuffnut who tried his best to look innocent, but instead ended up making himself look like a creeper. "Anyways, after that cheery note," Hiccup said sarcastically, " This is Snotlout." Ayleth looked over at Snotlout who gave a smile. He didn't want to do anything that would make her mad at him and so he could avoid getting punched by Astrid. Ayleth, after hearing the name 'Snotlout', was trying her best not to burst out in laughter. Instead she had a wide smile on her face showing that she was trying to hide something. It was obvious laughter that she was holding back. Hiccup saw this and knew she was trying not to laugh at Snotlout's name. He smirked at this. "Oh yeah did I forget to say that he is also my cousin?" Hiccup added on.

"Wait he's your what!" Astrid asked in disbelief. Hiccup just simply nodded and smiled. That was too much for Ayleth. She couldn't help but laugh now. She somehow controlled her laughter from getting out of hand. Instead of bursting out laughing it was more like a controlled chuckle. Astrid looked at her confused. "What's funny about that?" Astrid asked.

"Well, the name 'Snotlout' is just a little funny to me." Ayleth said smiling but shyly.

"Eh. I don't care! It's my name and I'm proud of it! Although I'm not that proud of being his cousin." Snotlout said pointing to Hiccup who took that offensively.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you!" Hiccup spat back. Snotlout just snickered. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned around to Ayleth. "So that's everyone. Do you want to meet their dragons now?" Hiccup asked. Ayleth wasn't smiling anymore. Even though after their little talk she was starting to have second thoughts of the dragons. She was fine after they talked about it but now when it is actually going to happen was a little frightening. Ayleth gulped and slowly nodded. Hiccup smiled and turned back around. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle which alone is very loud. Imagine what it was like for Ayleth because the sharp hearing this hadn't quite weared off completely yet. Ayleth quickly slapped her hand over her ears and closed her eyes again both from surprise and loudness. The other teens looked at her curiously. After Hiccup was done with the single whistle he turned back and saw Ayleth covering her ears again. He walked over and tapped her on the should. She slowly opened one of her eyes and looked up and then opened the other one only to see the confused Hiccup in front of her. She uncovered her ears. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"That was very loud." Ayleth said. Hiccup gave her a confused look once again. Before anything else could happen the teen's dragons flew in and landed beside each of it's owners. Ayleth gasped as the dragons suddenly flew in. She slowly back up.

"Oh it's ok Ayleth. They won't hurt you. This is Meatlug, she's a Gronkle and Fishleg's dragon. That's Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon, he is a Monstrous Nightmare. That's Barf and Belch and he belongs to the twins and he is a Hideous Zippleback. And This is Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, she is a Deadly Nadder." Hiccup said introducing the dragons.

"D-deadly?" Ayleth said staring at the Nadder and it's long sharp spines on it's tail.

"Yeah, but don't worry she won't hurt you at all. See." Astrid said approaching her and laying a hand on her snout and patting it. Stormfly cooed in response. Ayleth, when she saw her touch the dragon and see the dragon respond so nicely to it, calmed down.

"It's getting dark we should all head back home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hiccup said waving goodbye to them. Everyone mounted their dragons and flew off to their homes. Ayleth was shocked when she saw everyone just hop on a dragon and fly off just like that. "Come on, Ayleth. Once we get back to the house we will have dinner and probably go to bed. Ok." Hiccup said as the two walked to the Haddock household.

When they got there the first thing they heard was Stoick.

"Oh hello you two. Come sit down and eat." Stoick said to the two as they sat down at the table.

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup thanked his father.

"Thank you." Ayleth also thanked the chief. "Hey, um about earlier, with the 'Chain of Command' thing. You said people go to the chief and ask him and if he didn't know they go to Gothi, I think that's her name. Well who is the chief?" Ayleth asked a little quietly. Hiccup started to blush at the question. He looked at her and gave her a smile and laughed nervously. With that he simply pointed to his father who was standing behind Ayleth with a raised eyebrow. She turned around and saw Stoick there. Her eyes widened and she turned back around now blushing because she felt very embarrased.

"Haha yeah I am the chief. Well you two should get some sleep." Stoick said. The two teens agreed and got up. Ayleth followed Hiccup upstairs.

"Here I'll get your bed." Hiccup said walking over to his bed. When he got there he got down and pulled out something from under it. That something was a spair bed that folded up and was easy to get out. After he got it out he pulled a lever or something and the wood unfolded into another bed. He pushed the extra bed over towards the wall and set up against it. He then got out some extra blankets and a pillow and set them on the extra bed. "There you go if you need anything just let me know ok." Hiccup smiled as he went over to his own bed.

"Ok… Thank you." Ayleth said. Hiccup nodded. Before he actually got in bed he went over and pulled a small rope on the wall and when he did that a curtain dropped creating a wall. Ayleth watched shocked as the curtain fell. Before she could say anything Hiccup pulled the side of the curtain aside a little so he could say something.

"Your welcome and this for privacy just to let you know. Ok. Goodnight." Hiccup said dropping the curtain. She watched as it closed and started to make her bed after a few minutes of just sitting there. When she was done she crawled under the blankets and laid there unable to sleep because of the days events. _This is really weird. I was at my own house, doing my own stuff, and now I'm here? I don't even know how I got here. Hiccup is being so nice to me, and so is everyone else. Well I don't know about that one Tuffnut guy though. That guy is creepy! I was SOO scared that he was going to do something to me! I just froze and almost let my magic out! I definitely can't let it out here! I don't know if I can even trust them. It was so hard trying to keep that magic from escaping me. It almost did but thank goodness it didn't. Who knows what would have happened if it had actually gotten out. Hopefully I can figure out how I got here and how to get out. Will I even be able to get out of here? Or am I stuck here forever? _Ayleth thought shuddering at the thought of not being able to go back. And with that she slowly drifted asleep.


	4. Survival Training

Ayleth moved around in her sleep. She was dreaming. She was dreaming of her family and the fun times they had. Her mother and her as they would go shopping and just have a really fun day with each other. Her father and her would have fun training sessions with the sorcery, and sometimes if it's just little things they would have fun competitions with their magic. Her little brother, Ryan, and her would usually play little games with each other. Her uncle, Mason, who was also the bus driver would come over sometimes and take her places which always made her mother mad because some of things he took Ayleth to might get her too excited and make her magic escape. They have been trying to keep Ayleth's power a secret from everyone, even to Mason. Then there was the family fun time. Where they would all gather up and just have a day of fun. Like, for instance, they would have a day of games, or shopping, or a movie day where they would watch movies all day.

After she drempt of the fun times then the dream started to change. It was her mother looking for her. Ayleth, wasn't actually having a dream at this point, she was like looking into another world. Her world. The world she had origannaly came from. She was seeing everything that was happening at that very moment. Her mother frantically looked around the house calling to her. She was really worried for her, know how strong and out of hand her power could get.

"Ayleth!" Her mother called out to her, as she looked around the house checking behind everything that she could possibly be behind. Ayleth's expresion changed in her sleep. It was no longer the happy smiling face she had but a worried look. She didn't like to see her mother like this, worried and frightened. Ayleth moved around in her bed uncomfortably as she watched her mother runnign around the house. It was then she saw a small figure coming up to her mother quietly. Ayleth didn't recognize the figure at first and started to panic. But then once she focused on it a little closer she had noticed it was Ryan. He walked up to thier mother in his pajamas gently pulling on her shirt. She looked down and saw a confused little boy.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ryan said rubbing his eyes and yawning. With her running around the house and calling Ayleth's name she had woken him up from his sleep.

"Your sister's missing. Have you seen her at all? Where was the last place you saw her?" Her mother asked putting her hands on the boys shoulders. Ryan must have caught her worried tone. He then looked worried himself, because he really like Ayleth and didn't want to see her missing.

"No, the last time I saw her was in the basement. She was doing her blue swirly stuff. It was cool she made things float in the air and it formed into a lion… i think." Ryan said pointing at the door to the basement. Her mothers face soon fell even more worried. She quickly got up and rushed to the door and going into the basement. She called up to Ryan.

"Stay there I'll be right back!" She called up as she descended into the secret door where Ayleth and her father would train in. Soon after she had reached the bottom she started calling Ayleth again. When she heard no answer from her and saw the pile of stuff and objects that Ayleth had used when she was levitating she ran over to it and started digging through the stuff. Only to find her not there. She got up and looked around. It was then she saw how out of order everything was. A bunch of things were scattered all over the floor. Books, paper, boxes, and other little stuff. And all the stuff was far away from the middle of the room where Ayleth had done the thing she wasn't supposed to do without her father. She ran over to where most of the mess was and started to pick stuff up and put it back as she thought about what could have happened to her. After a majority of the stuff was picked up she noticed something on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was Ayleth's book she had been reading before. She started to worry more again. She would never leave her book behind anywhere let alone on the floor.

Ayleth stirred around in the bed at the thought of her mother and brother worried and looking for her. As she watched her mother start to panic and look for more signs of her Ayleth started to breath harder and move around more. She shook her head as she watched her mother run around calling and looking for her. Ayleth was starting to mumble things in her sleep. Things like, 'I'm here!' or 'Turn around! I'm right here i'm fine!', but her mother could of course not hear her. Ayleth laid in the bed quietly mumbling those things and sturring around.

Finally the 'dream' was too much and it caused her to wake up. She gasped and shot upright in the bed. She looked around the room and realized that she was still on Berk and in Hiccup's house. Ayleth still wasn't used to the fact that she was stuck on an island that she never heard of, and the fact that her mother is worried about her. She sighed as she got up and started to head for the stairs. Pushing aside the curtain that seperated her and Hiccup she started to walk towards the stairs. Or tried to. When she walked forward she was unaware that Toothless had been laying there and she stepped down on his last remaining tail fin resulting in a cracking weight on his tail fin broke the long small bones in it leaving it in an awkward, bent form. Toothless' eyes quickly shot open and he let out a small roar as the weight and pain on his tail fin coursed up the rest of his tail. He quickly yanked his tail away from under her foot. She let out a yelp as she fell down to the ground. Ayleth looked up at Toothless who was then looking at his tailfin which had been crushed under her foot. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I am SO sorry, Toothless!" Ayleth whispered. Toothless looked up at her and then back down at his tail and he continued to stare at his tail. Ayleth felt really bad for hurting him. So she sat there on the floor thinking. Then she had an idea. She slowly stood up and looked back at Hiccup to see if he was even still asleep. Surprisinly he was. Ayleth smiled surpiesed and thankful that he was still asleep. She turned back around to Toothless and slowly walked up to him. Toothless saw her approching out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head and growled at her because he didn't want her to hurt him anymore. Because the injury on his tail fin could probably mean that he couldn't fly anymore. Ayleth stopped when he started growling at her. A small wave of fear swept over her. "I-It's ok, T-Toothless. I'm not going to h-hurt you. I want to help." Ayleth said holdhing her hands out trying to calm him down. Toothless' eyes softened a little bit but he was still causious. But he allowed her to come closer and fix him. He had to trust her because that might me the only chance of him flying again. Ayleth walked up to him and crouched down near the tail fin. One last time she looked up at Hiccu making sure he wasn't asleep. Once she knew for sure that he wasn't awake she turned back to Toothless. "Ok now Toothless. You can't freak out, ok." Ayleth said starting to get a little nervous with what she was about to do. Toothless started to sense her worry. And he started to get uneasy himself. Ayleth took one last breath before she closed her eyes. Toothless didn't know what she was doing but watched in curiosity. Then his eyes widened and his pupil narrowed as he saw the blue glowing and swirls start to form around her hands. She then opened her eyes again and started to move her hand towards the tail fin. Ayleth tried her best not to focus on the dragon who was now starting to get really uneasy, but focused on his tail. She waved her hands around the tail fin. Toothless was scared, but then started to feel something. He could feel as his injured tail fin start to recover and mend back to it's original form. Toothless stared at his tail as it started to mend itself. It was only a little bit of time before the tail fin was completely healed. Ayleth had finished mending Toothless tail fin. The glowing then seized from her hands and she contained her power once again.

Toothless moved his tail fin around testing it and it was perfectly fine. He then looked up at Ayleth who was still sitting there and making sure that it had worked. Toothless got up from where he was laying down and walked up to Ayleth and started to lick her face as in a way of saying thankyou. Ayleth giggled as Toothless climbed on top of her and licking her face. She was starting to warm up to the dragons. Ayleth's eyes widened as she realized that they were still in the same room as Hiccup. She quickly got back up and turned around to see Hiccup. Who indeed was still sound asleep. _All of this commotion and you're still asleep? Wow someone's a heavy sleeper. _Ayleth thought as she looked at Hiccup who was pretty much face down in his pillow and spread out on his bed. But it was only at certain times that he was a heavy sleeper. Really it was 5:30 in the morning but they didn't really have anyway of telling the time. And this was the time that Ayleth gets up to go to school. She was the first one on the bus and she had a long bus ride that is why she has to get up so early. But the time Hiccup usually gets up to go on his morning flight with Toothless was about 9:30 and he is usually the first one to wake up. But not this time. Ayleth was awake and ready for the day. She started to head back for the stairs.

"_Thank you, Ayleth!" _ Toothless growled. But really no one knew what he was saying and he knew that. Or at least he thought so.

"Your welcome." Ayleth said turning around to Toothless. She giggled a little when she saw the shocked expression on his dragon face.

"_Wait! You can understand me?" _Toothless growled shocked. Ayleth laughed a little.

"Yes I can. But not all the time… Don't ask how I can." Ayleth said. Toothless nodded still shocked. He went over and remade his fire circle bed and laid down. Another part of her power is the ability to talk to animals when she really needs to or wants to. And that is a new addition to her power like the sharp hearing was, which had finally gone away. But she knew about the animal talking part for a while. Sometimes she would go up into her room and lock the door and just talk to her puppy. One thing she didn't know is that talking to animals is very rare of power for a sorcerer and or sorceress to get and usually it's one in a one hundred that a sorcerer or sorceress to get this. Ayleth walked down stairs. She saw that Stoick was also asleep in his bed in the corner of the room. She hadn't noticed the bed there before but she guessed that she was too scared to notice. Actually there were a lot of things in the house she hadn't noticed. Like the barrels lined up on the wall that were filled with water. She personally liked the old time viking looking interior. Well, considering that she was in viking time, no duh it looked viking like. She went over to the fire pit and sat down on the floor beside it. She unconsciously just flicked her hand over the fire pit, thus making it blaze up and create a nice warm fire. Then remembering that Stoick was also in the house she whipped around to see him snoring in his bed, asleep. She sighed relieved. _Ok i have to be more careful with this. I'm not at my house anymore and can't just be doing it all around the house like I do at my actual home. Even though Mom doesn't know that I do it around the house. She still thinks that I only do it in the basement. I don't. But if I do do it in the house I make sure that there isn't anyone around so I don't hurt them, and no one sees. _ Ayleth thought as she stared at the fire.

The fire was very mesmerizing to her. The dancing flames and the assortment of different colors. She looked over at Stoick and then at the stairs that lead up to Hiccup's room. _I wonder why they aren't awake yet. _ Ayleth wondered. But really she was the early riser. _Well if they are asleep maybe I can go and see what this place looks like. I mean, I already saw it but I want to get a better look. _Ayleth thought as she got up. She started to head for the door, leaving the fire going, but stopped midway to the door. She noticed something starting to change, but she didn't know what. She looked down at herself and saw what starting to notice. Her eyes widened and she started to panic a little. Down at her feet there was a swirling blue light and it was starting to travel up her body. The light started to surround her. She had no idea what was going on and what to do. Right then there was a wind that she felt come across her. But she was the only one who could feel the wind. The wind was so strong she had to close her eyes and she shielded her face with her arms. After a few seconds the wind finally stopped and the light had gone. She removed her arms away from the front of her face and she looked around nervously. She looked around to see that everything was in it's place like it was before. Nothing was harmed and everyone was still asleep. She sighed greatful that no one had saw anything and nothing was messed up. Then she looked down at her herself again. She no longer saw the light there anymore. But there was something that she saw that shocked her. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes anymore. She was wearing a brown tunic that was different shades of brown through out the tunic. It also had no sleaves to it just fur straps that just covered her shoulders; there was fur suroundeing the bottom rim of the tunic too and it was light brown. She had leggings on with boots that looked nothing like the others boots. They stretched up the bottom half of her leg until it was about four inches below the knee, the fur of it was grey and the bottom part of the boots was brown. There were also dark brown straps that wrapped around the grey fur part of the boots. Then there was the arm bands. She had dark brown arm bands that were on the top part of her arm. They had flat, circular, silver pieces spaced out and bordering just below the rim of the bands. Then she had a headband, that was kind of like Astrid's, it also had silver pieces on it but in the center in the front there was a brilliant amethyst gem. _What in the world am I wearing! I didn't say that it doesn't look nice but still! When did I… Oh that would explain the light and the wind. _Ayleth realized still looking at the new outfit. She then noticed that her hair was pulled back into a braid. She did like the new look.

Ayleth headed back towards the door. She opened it and stepped outside. Closing the door she stared in awe at the village. With Everyone in their houses it looked so calm, quiet, and alone. She walked down off the porch and started to walk towards the center of the village. While she was walking she was also liking the scenery. But it was still kind of dark considering that it was early in the morning. She would see the farms and the sheep, chicken, and… yaks? Ayleth laughed when she saw the yaks, never in her life had she seen a yak. It was huge and covered in long fur and when it ate it would eat so slowly like there was nothing in the world. She walked past some wells and she runs her hand across the edge of the well feeling the rocks. She continued to walk around and look at stuff when she started to hear what seemed to be singing. Curious she started heading towards the source that was making the music. She finally came to the place where she had heard singing and that place was the forge. It was Gobber that had been singing. He was standing there working of the plans for that day and also forging a few tools and weapons. He must have heard her come into the workshop because he turned around to look at her.

"Good morning, Ayleth. Did you have a good night?" Gobber asked making Ayleth jump. She wasn't aware that he knew that she was in there.

"Morning. Uh, yes kind of. What are you doing?" Ayleth said getting interested with what he was doing.

"I'm just making a few weapons or tools. Never know when you'll need them." He said smiling at Ayleth. She liked Gobber, he was very nice and funny. Ayleth smiled back as she watched him start to forge different things. She watched as he grabbed metal and put it into the fire to melt. He waited a while until he took it out. She was amazed as she watched the melted metal pour into a mold. He switched out his prosthetic hook for his hammer. He then started to pound on the metal. Ayleth watched sitting down on a stool. She thought it was very interesting how he could for melted metal into something that you would never expect. After a little while of pounding he grabbed some wood that looked like it was a handle, which it was, and he put the metal that he had just gotten done pounding into the wood. After cooling the metal down in a berral of water obviously. He made sure that the metal would not release from the wood. He also made sure that it was sharp. After he was finished he had made a nice sharp dagger. Ayleth looked amazed at it. He smiled and he walked over to her.

"Here you go." Gobber said handing the dagger to Ayleth. She looked at the dagger then up at him.

"What?" Ayleth asked confused and not noticing that he was giving it to her.

"Here, take it. It's for you." He said holding the dagger out to her. Her eyes widened and she looked at the dagger. A smile slowly started to form on her face when she took the dagger. She examined it closely and looked at the craftsmanship of the dagger.

"Thank you."She said looking up at Gobber who was smiling.

"Your welcome. Figured you would need it just in case something happened. And there isn't anything I can't do for a friend." He said patting her on the shoulder. Her smile widened at the word 'friend'. That is one of the only times she had heard someone call her a friend. Usually it was 'idiot', 'screw up', 'worthless' stuff like that, but not 'friend'. She was glad that she and him were friends, because he was so kind to her. "Why are you up so early anyways?" Gobber asked.

"What? I'm always up at this time." Ayleth said confused.

"Oh you're one of those early risers huh. Well you'r not the only one. I'm an early riser myself. Most viking complain because I get up so early, especially Stoick. He always is picky about sleep." Gobber laughed. Ayleth smiled. He looked out at the sky after his laughter. "It's about time that the others should be getting up." He said. Ayleth nodded and got up. She headed for the entrace of the forge.

"Thanks again, Gobber!" Ayleth called back to him as she exited the forge. She took out her new dagger and looked at it. After looking at the beautiful work that he had done she looked up at the sky like he had before. "Has it really been that long?" Ayleth asked herself seeing that the sun had risen quiet a ways since the last time she had seen it and it was bairly up when she went into the forge. She finally reached the house again, after forgetting a few times where the house was actually located. Since it was her first time there and was looking for the house again it was hard. Ayleth walked up to the house and opened the door and walked in. When she got in, and after closing the door, she saw that Stoick had gotten up and was starting to cook breakfast. He looked up at her when she entered the house.

"Well goodmorning, Ayleth. Did you start this fire?" Stoick asked not a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes. Is that alright?" Ayleth asked hoping that he wouldn't get mad.

"Yes of course it's alright. Hiccup is still in bed, if you were waiting for him. He probably won't be up for another hour or so." Stoick said. Ayleth was surprised she had been up for at least two hours and Hiccup still was going to sleep for another hour. The hour went by slowly as she sat there by the fire waiting for Hiccup. She pulled out her new dagger and picked up a piece of firewood and just started to whittle it. She enjoyed just sitting there whittling at the wood. After she started to whittle the wood the time seemed to past very quickly. Because it wasn't long, to her, until Hiccup came down the stairs. He was tired and rubbed his eyes to get himself awake. He yawned as he sat down at the table.

"Morning, Dad." Hiccup said still sounding half asleep. Ayleth watched him amused at the Hiccup who was trying to keep awake but slowly kept dozing off. Stoick turned around to see his son at the table staring down at it.

"Morning, Hiccup. You look… tired." Stoick said stating the obvious. Hiccup didn't seem to notice that though, because he was still tired. Stoick had known that Hiccup had come down stairs he always does with his squeaking prosthetic and all. Hiccup's head slowly descended until it was laying on the table, and with that he started to go to sleep again. "You know Hiccup. Isn't it about time for you to get to the academy for training?" SToick asked not noticing that he had fallen asleep. When he didn't hear an answer he turned around. "Hiccup?... Hic- Oh come on. You're sleeping, Again? You can't be that tired." Stoick said coming over to him and lightly tapping him on the shoulder. Hiccup didn't respond to it. Stoick gave up knowing that he couldn't wake him. Then he turned to Toothless and smirked. "Toothless, would you mind?" Stoick said pointing to Hiccup. Toothless got up from where he was sitting and came over to Hiccup. Who was still asleep. Ayleth watched excitedly as Toothless got up on his hind legs and came back down letting out a really loud roar right next to Hiccup's head. That immediately woke Hiccup. His eyes shot open and he screamed as he fell backwards. Ayleth started to laugh as did Stoick. Hiccup looked up from the ground at Toothless in shock.

"Why would you do that! Toothless!" Hiccup said still in shock. Toothless just tilted his head and gave his gummy smile. Hiccup rolled his eyes and then he noticed The two laughing at him. "What's so funny!" Hiccup said half mad and half shocked. Stoick then controlled his laughter… kind of and told him.

"Your face was hilarious! When Toothless roared in your ear!" SToick said starting to laugh again. Hiccup just looked at him with a look saying 'Seriously'. Hiccup got up and brushed himself off.

"Well I'm awake now. So what did you want?" Hiccup said, he was very much awake now.

"I was saying to you before i noticed you were asleep that wasn't it time for you to get to training?" Stoick said. Hiccup looked to the side as if he were thinking and then the thought finally reached him that he was late.

"Oh! Right! Great, I'm late! Come on Ayleth you can come to training with us!" Hiccup said running for the door. Ayleth looked at him and back at SToick who smiled and nodded saying that she should go with him. Ayleth got up and put the wood down, putting the dagger in her belt, and ran outside to catch up with Hiccup. But she was thinking that he was running to the academy… nope. He was going to fly to the academy. She ran outside and stopped abruptly when she saw Hiccup sitting on top of Toothless. Her eyes widened. "Come on! We have to hurry! We're late!" Hiccup urged her to get on patting the saddle that stretched out behind him. Ayleth shook her head backed up, eyes still wide. "It's fine. If you fall we will most definitely catch you." Hiccup assured her. She slowly came up to Toothless. Hiccup held out a hand, and she took it as Hiccup pulled her up onto the saddle. She sat on the saddle excited but scared. "Now, you might want to hold on. Since we are late we can't have the slow gliding that we usually have." Hiccup said Grabbing onto the reins. AYleth took alert to this and grabbed his shoulders. Hiccup made sure she was secure and then with one click of his prosthetic the three were high in the air going at a high speed. Ayleth was shocked by the sudden movement. The height wasn't the thing that scared her, but the speed they were going at. The three soared through the air and in a short time were above the academy. Hiccup lowed Toothless until they were safely landed in the academy. AYleth was smiling from the ride and she hopped off of Toothless. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I kind of… overslept just a little." Hiccup said.

"A little? Hiccup you're like half an hour late." Astrid told him.

"Ok fine I overslept a while! How's that! Anyways, sorry about that, we can proceed with training." Hiccup said trying to push aside the matter. Then he turned to AYleth, who was standing bhind him a few feet away. She wasn't scared or anything she was jsut used to being back behind everything. "Come on up here. You can watch as we do training today, and all the other days." Hiccup said gesturing to an open spot in the group of teens. That spot was between him and the person Ayleth got freaked out by the day before. Tuffnut. Ayleth stared at Tuffnut a little fearful and slowly walked into the spot stay ing as close to Hiccup as she could but not close enough for it to look awkward. She stood there trying to look not nervous, which it was working. No one noticed that she was acting, which she was very good at, at times.

"So, Hiccup, what are we going to do today?" Fishlegs asked.

"We will be working on… You know what never mind. We won't do that. How about we do something different today?" Hiccup said partially to himself. Everyone looked at him confusingly. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, we have no idea what you are talking about. What were you planning on doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh I was going to have us just work on the defence mechanism stuff again, but we have been doing that for a long time so I thought it would be nice if we do something different." Hiccup explained.

"Ok!" Ruffnut said excited. "So What are we going to do then?" She asked.

"We will head out to the forest and we are going to… ok it will take a little while to explain so I will explain it on hte way there." Hiccup said. Everyone nodded and moutnd up on thier dragons. Ayleth climbed onto Toothless after Hiccup was on. She once again grabbed onto his shoulders so she could hold on. Astrid saw the look of excitement start to form on Ayleth's face. She sure was enjoying that day a lot more than she had before. Astid was glad that she was starting to enjoy Berk. Hiccup then click in his prosthetic and flew upwards. He hoved in the air until he saw the other teens fly up. Once he saw that everyone was up he started to fly towards the village. Tuffnut noticed that they were heading the opposite way of the forest and spoke up about it.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Tuffnut called out to Hiccup.

"Yes, Tuffnut!" Hiccup called back.

"Didn't you say we were going to the forest?" Tuffnut asked. looking back and pointing towards the forest. He was totally confused.

"Yeah, why?" Hiccup said.

"Um, well isn't the forest That way?" Tuffnut said emphasizing the word that. That's when everyone else noticed he was right and they all looked back and then back at Hiccup confused. When they looked back at Hiccup they saw he had a smirk on his face as he headed for the village.

"Yep." Hiccup just simply said.

"Then why are we going towards the village?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well you will be needing your sheilds and weapons for this so I thought that shouldn't go get them." Hiccup said as she sped up towards the village. Everyone looked at each other wondering what he was planning on doing. Soon they got back to thier houses and got sheilds. Hiccup went into thr forge and got his shiled made from Gronckle Iron and another regular shield. When he got out he handed the extra shield to Ayleth.

"What's this for?" Ayleth said examining the shield.

"Well if you are going to be coming around with us you might want a shield, because this exercise training lesson today, well you will want it. Don't worry you can stick with me." Hiccup explained as he attached the shield on his back and climbed onto Toothless. Ayleth climbed on behind him. "Oh, I should probably get you a weapon." Hiccup said dismounting off of Toothless.

"No it's ok. Gobber gave me one this morning, while you guys were still asleep." Ayleth said showing him her new dagger. Hiccup looked at it and nodded.

"Nice. Ok I have to ask. How long were you awake? You didn't seem at all tired when I came down, like my Dad. He always looks tired in the mornings." Hiccup said.

"5:30…" Ayleth said but didn't continue because she saw Hiccup's face go confused., he knew when the time was but he didn't think that anyone would ever get up that early. "What?" AYleth asked.

"5:30? That's like, before the sun comes up! Why are you up that early!" Hiccup asked astonished. The way they told time was by the sun and moon.

"I always get up at that time." Ayleth simply said.

"Ok then." Hiccup said mounting on she noticed something that would be a problem. The shlied was big and it raised above Hiccup's shoulders so she couldn't hold onto them, that and she didn't have anywhere to put her own shield so she had to hold it. So that means that she would have to hold on with one hand and she would have to find a place to hold onto. She couldn't grip onto the shield becaus it wasn't really secure on his back so if she were holding on it wuould come loose.

"Um, I don't have anywhere to hold onto." Ayleth said nervously.

"Here." Hiccup said as he got off of the saddle, walking over to where she was sitting and opening up a small compartment that held a medal bar. He pulled up the metal bar and locked it in place so that it would stay up. He had built a new saddle that was longer than usual, just in case there was someone who needed a ride somewhere and he had put a secret metal bar in it too so that they would have something to hold onto if they needed it. Ayleth looked amazed at the secret bar that had just come up right in front of her. "Use this. It's another handle reigns so you can hold onto that." Hiccup said getting back on. Ayleth smiled and grabbed onto the reins. They soon were up in the air, as was everyone else. Hiccup moved Toothless forward headed for the forest. "Ok guys we will be going to the forest on the far side of the island." Hiccup called back.

"I've never been there before. What's it like?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"You'll see! It's kind of hard to explain. Oh I speaking of which, I should probably explain what we are doing." Hiccup said in realization. The others nodded. "Ok, we will be pairing up. And in those pairs you'll have to survive. As in you will be working together to find food, make shelter, and well… survive." Hiccup said. The teens looked at each other and nodded their approvals.

"Oh that should be easy enough." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah all we have to do is just survive for a while out in the wild." Astrid added on. She smiled and looked at Hiccup, but seeing him made her smile slowly fade into a look of confusion and slight worry. Because what she saw when she looked at Hiccup was him smirking widely and trying to control the silent laughter that was just barely showing. Even though it was barely showing it was still showing and Astrid noticed this. "Hiccup? What is it?" Astrid asked nervously.

"OH! You would want it to be that easy wouldn't you!" Hiccup said starting to laugh a little more while his smirk grew and continued. The other teens looked at each other a little creeped, curious, and wondering if he had been eating Dragon Nip because he was NOT acting like he usually does when they do training. Meanwhile Ayleth was totally confused.

"What are you planning?" SNotlout asked curiously.

"Let's just say, there's a catch!" Hiccup said.

"Like what?" Ruffnut asked.

"Like, we will be doing this for a few days. I told your parents about this and they were fine with it! But that's not the catch. This training isn't exactly your normal survival. You, with your partner, will have to work together not only to get food and the other simple survival stuff, but you will be working together to defend yourselves." Hiccup called back. Everyone then got really lost. His drabble one again confused them.

"Huh?" Tuffnut said. Hiccup just facepalmed.

"Ok, when I give the signal in the sky, you and your parterner have to… Ok it will be better if I explain when we are on the ground. WE are pretty buch there anyways so." Hiccup said. They all followed Hiccup into a clearing and dismoutned. Hiccup then got out his dagger, and he crouched down to the ground. He started to draw figures in the dirt with his dagger. Soon the drawing was done and what everyone saw was a figure and it was separated into three sections.

"I'm still confused." Tuffnut said.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain. We will split up into four teams, and each team gets their own little section of woods. Toothless and I went out a few days ago and made the borders. So you will know where you can't pass. That is until we give the signal. When we give a certain signal in the sky that means you will be able to pass your borders. What you do is you have to find a way to survive against other teams. Other teams can come into your section and they have to try and find your camp. If they do find your camp they have to try to get some of your stuff for survival but without being caught. But the main thing they are trying to get is one of these." Hiccup said as he held up a Crystallized rock. The teens stared at it in awe. "I have one for each team. Your goal is to collect all the rocks. So, I know you guys want to chose yourselves but to make it fair, I have chosen your teams. I just don't want you guys picking teams that will easily over power." Hiccup said. All the teens surprisingly agreed to that.

"Cool! So what are the teams then?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Well, You are with Astrid. Snotlout, you and Tuff are a team. And Fishlegs and I are a team." Hiccup said.

"What about Ayleth?" Snotlout asked pointing to her who was standing behind everyone again out of habit.

"I didn't forget about her, don't worry!" Hiccup said turning towards her. "Ayleth, you can go with whatever team you want. It doesn't matter which one you chose, you can either go with us or one of them. Your choice." Hiccup said smiling. Everyone had spread into thier teams and were waiting. Ayleth looked at the groups. She had been with Hiccup for a while and wanted to chose a different group. But when she saw the one group had Tuffnut in it she imedeiatly marked that group out. So the only other group there left was the girl group. She walked over to them as they greeted her with smiles. "Ok then now that we are all set we can head out. But first you guys need to know the signal. That signal will be a simple Plasma Blast from us in the sky."

"Ok… Wait where do our dragons come into this?" Astrid asked gesturing to her dragon and all the other dragons.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that. Yeah they will be with you, don't worry but you can't let the dragons do all the work for you." Hiccup said and everyone nodded. "Ok so choose your section and go." Hiccup said. " You guys have the rest of today and tomorrow to prepare for this!" Hiccup called out to the other teams as they all spread out. SNotlout and Tuffnut took the section that was going to be the hardest section because that is the section that has the least ammoutn of food and or water, but they didn't know what. Hiccup and Fishlegs took the easiest section, again they didn't know either. That was the section that had more hunting game and there was a nice flowing stream. Astrid, Ruffnut, and Ayleth took the last section. That one was kind of in the middle. It was good on hunting game and water too, but the section that Hiccup and Fishlegs got was a lot better for it than them, and they had it a lot better than Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Snotlout and Tuffnut ran to get to a spot in their section that they thought would be the best spot to build camp.

"Hey Snotlout. What type of shelter should we build? And where?" Tuffnut asked as he scouted the area.

"Uh, not here." Snotlout said as she found the line that Hiccup was talking about. That was the line that was separating their section from the other guys. "This is the border for our section. If we put it here they will be able to get to our camp easily. And if we do that then they it would be easy for them to get our stone." Snotlout said. He turned around to see Tuffnut hanging upside down from a tree, swinging, and making goofy faces. "What are you doing?" Snotlout asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, having fun! DUH! What else!" Tuffnut laughed. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe BUILDING A SHELTER!" Snotlout burst. Tuffnut just looked at him.

"Yeesh ok fine. Don't have to get all yelly and short tempered." Tuffnut said as he flipped out of the tree. Snotlout was trying not to punch him unconscious.

"Why did you have to put me with him, Hiccup?" Snotlout said to himslef. Tuffnut ran aroud the area looking for good spots, while Snotlout went on a search for food. Snotlout then found something that caught his attention nder a bush. He bent down to inspect. He searched around and found it was just a shiny rock. But something, after he found the rock, he heard an anoying cruching sound. Snotlout looked up with a curious yet annoyed face. He whipeed around to see what was doing it. "Hey, Tuff, if you find anything interesting that could help us with shelter tell me and…" Snotlout trailed off because when he turned around he saw Tuffnut standing there. But he was eating purle berries that he had picked off a bush. Snotlout's eyes widened with fright of rememberance and shock. "TUFFNUT!" Snotlout yelled shocked.

"What?" Tuffnut asked his mouth full of berries.

"WHat are those!" Snotlout asked eyes still wide.

"Berries. I found them over there on that bush! They're really good! You want some?" Tuffnut excitedly offered holding out his hand with the berries in it. Snotlout remembered the time he and Hiccup were trapped on Outcast Island. He had found the same berries and had eaten them. That was a big mistake because they were poisonous and made his tongue swell up and his voice was all messed up for a while. Snotlout immediately, after Tuffnut was done talking, whacked Tuffnut's hand sending the berries flying. "Hey what wa'th that th'or!" Tuffnut snapped at him but covering his mouth right after. The berries had started to work on him now and made his tongue start to swell. Now instead of saying S's and F's they sound like Th's. Snotlout facepalmed himself.

"Don't eat those you MUTTON-HEAD! Those are poisonous berries! They make your tongue swell up and you sound all weird! One, because I have had to deal with that myself at one time! Two you are starting to sound weird!" Snotlout scolded Tuffnut. Tuffnut then stuck out his tongue and saw that it was indeed very large.

"Oop'th… That'th not good." Tuffnut said.

"You think!" Snotlout shouted. Then he went over and picked up one of the berries and looked at it confused. "I thought these only grew on Outcast Island." Snotlout once again told himself. "Come on let's continue ti try to find shelter. You're gonna need it." Snotlout sighed as he got up throwing the berrie down. _Is this how Hiccup felt when that happened to me? _Snotlout thought as he got annoyed at Tuffnut's talking. He started to walk towards a huge boulder hill. That's where the two were going to build there shelter and they did so.

Back with Hiccup and Fishlegs they were doing a fine job at getting shelter. They build a nice sized hut made out of vines, sticks/branches, and leaves.

"There we go. That should do it." Hiccup said to himself as he put the last bit of the leaves on the hut.

"Ok! Should we go hunting now?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded and grabbed his shield. "Uh, you do know that we are just going hunting ringt? Why are you bringing your shield?" Fishlegs asked eyeing the shield.

"Well I can't exactly hunt, without a decent weapon." Hiccup said as he kept walking.

"Um, sorry to say Hiccup but a shield isn't exactly a weapon." Fishlegs protested.

"This on is." Hiccup said smiling. Fishlegs gave him a look like he had lost his mind. "Did I seriously not show you?" Hiccuap ased Fishelgs who just shook his head. Hiccup shugged and stopped. And when he stopped to turned to the side and pressed a button on the shield, and well it wasn't really a shield anymore after that. Fishleg's eyes widened as the shield transformed into a nice well built crossbow. Hiccup had another compartment in the bottom that held the arrows.

"WOW! That's awesome! How did you make that!" Fishlegs asked all excited and jumpy.

"I have no idea actually." Hiccup smiled as he looked at the shield/crossbow. "Ok then let's go hunt!" Hiccup said excited and started to walk again with Fishlegs at his heels. Once they were a good bit away from their camp but it was still in sight Hiccup turned around. "Toothless! Meatlug! Watch camp ok!" Hiccup called back to the dragons, who roared in response. So, those two were doing pretty good at their survival so far. They soon got a good bit of food and brought it back. Then they together water and got a good bit of that too. Those two were all set for the wilderness.

Meanwhile, the girls' team was having a fun time yet they worked hard.

"Can someone hand me that vine?" Astrid asked holding up part of their wall. Ruffnut came over and handed it to her. Ayleth was busy gathering wood for fire, the shelter, and anything else they needed wood for. "Thank you. How you doing over there, Ayleth!" Astrid called out to her.

"Good… Uh, how much wood do you think we are going to need?" Ayleth called back. Astrid removed her focus from the vine and looked at AYleth, but saw that she had a huge mound of wood that she was carrying. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Do you got all of that? That's alot. Here put it over there next to that rock. Ayleth looked over and set the pile of wood down on the ground.

"Yep. Got it… so, what else is there to do?" Ayleth asked after putting the wood on the ground. She came over to where Ruffnut was standing and looked at Astrid. Ruffnut was just kind of sitting back not knowing what to do. Astrid looked down again from the vine again.

"Um, well, after I get this last vine tied we should start on making a roof. I mean what's a shelter without a roof?" Astrid playfully asked.

"I'll go get more vines." Ruffnut said trudging off into the wild getting more vines.

"Ok then. I guess she is doing that. There we go! Finally finished this one!" Astrid beamed as she finished the last vine that they had to use for the walls. Astrid hopped down from where she was standing to get the top of the hut. "Now the question is. What are we going to do for the roof?" Astrid asked partially to herself. The two stood in silence thinking. Ayleth was going through many designs of roofs in her head. But she couldn't find one that would fit it. AYleth looked up to see what was above the hut. She saw a big tree branch hanging over top of the hut. Her eyes followed the branch back to the trunk of the tree and saw the tree's trunk was a nice large size. Right then she got an idea.

"If we tie vine from there… and tied the leaves and stuff to that… we can maybe make a… or no we can lower it down." Ayleth started to talk to herself but it was a little too loudly because Astrid looked at her with confused eyes. Ayleth talked to herself about the hut and pointed slightly at the the tree and followed the path of her idea in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid finally asked.

"I think I might have an idea on what to do for a roof. Maybe." Ayleth said nervous that Astrid wouldn't like the idea.

"Well, go ahead tell me. Because, really, I'm out of all ideas for this." Astrid said gesturing to the hut.

"Um, ok. Well. I was thinking if we put a vine here on that branch we can let it hang down. Then we could put the long slender wood pieces and tie that on and make a frame for the roof. And then we would tie the leaves and other sutff to use for the roof onto the wooden frame and just let it hang down over the top. After all of that is done then maybe we could go around the hut and use vine to tie the edges of the roof to the top edges of the walls. The first vine would be for support just in case something happens it doesn't cave on us, and since it would be tied to the tree from above then it wouldn't sink in." Ayleth suggested. Astrid was amazed at her thinkings.

"Ok I think I understand… WEll what do you want me to do." Astrid asked excited.

"Wait what?" Ayleth asked.

"It's your idea. You should take charge of it and build it. I mean I built the walls, Ruffnut made us some places to put stuff just in case we need them, and you just gathered wood. You should take a turn at building something." Astrid smiled. AYleth's eyes widened.

"R-really? I don't know if I can…" Ayleth said not wanting to mess anything up like she did at her home. LIke, with the books in the classroom, Thomas' hand in the bus even though it was funny, and many other things.

"It's fine. Just do it, I bet it will look epic!" Ruffnut said from behind causing both Ayleth and Astrid to jump and scream. Ruffnut started to laugh.

"RUFF! How long were you standing there?!" Astrid asked totally shocked.

"Long enough to hear her start to talk to herself and you get all confused. Then she told you her idea, which I think sounds awesome. And blah blah blah rest of conversation." Ruffnut explained.

"You could've told us that you were here." Astrid mumbled to herself. "Anyways, what do you want us to do?" Astrid asked turning back to Ayleth.

"Well… Uh, One of you can get large leaves and stuff and the other can get me some of that long wood over there for the frame." Ayleth said pointing to the pile of long wood while she picked up a long vine. Ruffnut went over to the wood and started gathering it and Astrid went on a search to find the big leaves, and soon found them. Ayleth trotted over to the tree and started to climb it. Or tried to climb it. The tree didn't have that many place to grip so it was a little hard at first. Ayleth finally decided that she had to use both her hands, so she carefully put the vine in her mouth so she could climb up the tree. IT worked. It wasn't long till she was slowly moving herself along the long branch that stretched over top of the hut. _I can't believe they are trusting me with this. I thought they wouldn't like it,but NO! They thought it was a great idea. Something that I'm NOT used to hearing. _Ayleth thought. She finally met the part of the branch that was hanging right over the top of the hut. She took the vine out of her mouth and lowered it down and tied it onto the branch making sure it was secure. Then she brought up the end of vine and tied a sturdy knot at the end of it. Looking down at the ground she watched as Astrid and Ruffnut gathered stuff. Astrid was thinking of how she was going to get the vine on the branch. She never thought of actually climbing it because in her sight that tree was impossible to climb and she, to the others, was the best tree climber. Ruffnut finally got done gathering up the wood and walked it over. When she got there she didn't see Ayleth anywhere.

"Ayleth? Hello? Where are you?" Ruffnut asked scratching her head in wonder.

"Up here Ruff!" Ayleth called from high up in the tree where the branch was. Ruffnut turned her head until it was tilted all the way back and she saw AYleth just sitting there waving and smiling. Ruffnut's eyes widened.

"How did you get up there! How are you going to get down!" Ruffnut said starting to panic a little.

"Don't worry I won't fall! And I climbed it! How else would I get here!" Ayleth called down to her.

"You what! How is that tree even climbable?" Ruffnut called up. Ayleth just shrugged. Ruffnut shook her head and sighed. She reached down to the wood and held it. "Well what do you want me to do with this?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hand it to me. And also some of those vines." Ayleth said pointing to the vines on the ground. Ruffnut went over and grabbed some of them.

"Here you go! Good luck!" Ruffnut said handing the wood and vines up. Ayleth took them and set them on another branch close by and easy accessible. She grabbed one of the wood pieces and brought it up. She then tied the hanging vine to the wood; she did this all the way around the hanging vine. The knot she had put at the bottom was holding all of the wood up. Pretty soon the frame was done, and when she looked down she saw Astrid staring up at her in awe.

"What?" AYleth asked a little uncomfortable.

"How did you… I thought that was impossible to climb! And what are you doing all the way up there!" Astrid asked.

"Making a roof!" Ayleth simply said. When Astrid heard the idea she was thinking it was just a simple process and easy to do. She never expected something this complicated.

"Ok then. Here are the leaves and vines!" Asrtid called up as she haded them up to her. She had to get on a high rock to reach her though. Ayleth took them and started to tie them to the wood frame. Soon the leaves were tied on and they basically had the roof all done. Now all they needed to do was tie the roof onto the walls. Ayleth slowly wored the roof over to over top of the hut and lowered it slowly. It was really big since the hut was big and they had to fit Three people in it.

"Ok, now we just have to tie the roof onto the walls!" Ayleth said as she swung herself over the edge of the branch. She swung back and forth on the branch until she thought she had enough power, then on her last swing forward she let got of the branch and she went flying forwards. Astrid watched in panic as Ayleth came rushing towards the ground. Ayleth then hit the ground with a big THUD, but she still landed on her feet. She didn't actually fall but just landed on her feet with a loud thump. When she landed at the end she was crouched down and she got up. Astrid and Ruffnut came rushing over to her thinking she was hurt. Both of them witnessed as she fell a really far distance.

"AYleth! ARe you ok!" Astrid shouted as she came up to her. Ayleth got up and looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Are you guys ok you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ayleth asked chuckling a little because their eyes were wide and their faces were pale from the shock and panic that they just experience.

"How did you…" Ruffnut trailed off in disbelief because she looked up at the branch that was REALLY high up.

"How in Thor's name did you do that! How did you survive that!" Astrid asked wide eyed and shocked. She look up also at the really high followed her gaze up to the branch.

"Eh, I've done higher." Ayleth shrugged. Astrid stared at her not knowing what to say. She didn't believe that anyone could survive a fall that high, but started to rethink that when AYleth jumped from that high and landed on her feet and without a scratch on her.

"Ok… I'm going to uh, start tieing the… roof?" Astrid said after the silence of shock between all of them. "Never thought I would say that." Astrid said walking over to the hut. Ayleth and Ruffnut followed and started to tie the roof. Soon, with all of them working, they were done with tieing the roof on and thier hut was finally finished. They all stepped back and sat down on a near by log. They looked at the hut in awe because it looked so profetional and good. "Ok, This is pretty cool. That idea was great, Ayleth. How did you ever think of that?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, thank you. I don't know actually how I thought of that. It just came to my head and I guess it worked." Ayleth said shyly.

"IT more than worked, Ayleth. This right here looks like it could be an actual house that someone could actually live in for a long time." Ruffnut said gesturing to the hut.

"Ok guys. Let's get some food." Astrid said. The other girls agreed and Ruffnut went to get her weapon that was with one of the places she had put together for storage. Astrid went to fetch her axe that was also with the pile of stuff. Astrid and Ruffnut soon came back. "Hey Ayleth, I don't think I saw you bring a weapon when we came over. Did you forget to get one?" Astrid asked.

"No, I brought one." Ayleth said pulling out the dagger.

"A dagger? Ok. Well guys let's go." Ruffnut said acniously. The three girls went out and started to hunt. WEll, Ruffnut and Astrid hunted Ayleth didn't know how to hunt with just a dagger. She did know how to hunt, like if she had a crossbow she could hunt just fine or even a spear. But with a dagger? Her father had taken her ou to the woods a few times to go hunting. He would bring a rifle or two so they could go hunting. But the thing the two were most against in hunting was not doing anything with the game. They didn't like to just kill the animals and leave them to rot. If they shot or killed an animal they would use it not just leave it. Ayleth really wished she had a gun at that point because she saw many chances at an animal and had tried to throw the dagger at it but it missed everytime. The three girls had spit up and were just going to meet back up at camp.

Their camp wasn't the easiest to find. They probably had the best hidden camp in out of the three teams. If not THE best hidden camp out of the three teams. Because Snotlout and Tuffnut's camp was just in a bunch of boulders. Hiccup and Fishlegs' camp was just in the middle of their section where there was alot of trees. Now the girls' was in a place no one knew was there. Their little section had a nice little pond thing but that wasn't the best. The best thing was that there wasn't just a pond but a waterfall leading into the pond. Hiccup had seen the water fall before just flying around but he never actually gone down and looked at it. So he had no idea about the secret section behind the water fall. There was always a saying 'There is always something behind the waterfall', well they hadn't really thought of it, but they indeed found something. And that's where they hid their camp. Niether of the other teams had any idea about it.

After a while of hunting the three girls met back at the camp. Ayleth managed to get a rabbit but that's it. The other girls got other food too. By the time they got back it was starting to get dark. They built a fire pit and built a fire. The three girls cooked up the food and had a good meal.

"I wonder if the guys are having that much luck with food." Astrid asked while they ate their food around their fire. Ruffnut nodded her head.

"Well Hiccup and Fishlegs are probably doing good with food. But I think i heard Snotlout yelling at my brother from really far away, something about berries and mutton-head?... Hey Astrid isn't that what you called Snotlout one time?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah. That was fun." Astrid said smiling at the memory.

"Well, he called me and Tuff that one time when we were pretending to be a statue. It was weird." Ruffnut said.

"What? Mutton-head? Is that another way of saying idiot or something?" Ayleth asked confused.

"Well… Yeah I guess it is now that I think about it. At first it was just a slip of the tongue and then it just kind of stuck. So yes." Astrid said. Ayleth three girls sat there and just talked and had funny conversations. Ruffnut was telling the story of how her Hiccup and her brother got on Outcast Island and tried to get information of the Skrill and Tuffnut went and pretended to be a Berserker. A Berserker teen named, Buffnut. So the supposed 'Buffnut' had to sneak in and get information, he had to tell Dagur the Deranged that he was one of his people. He convinced him and he was liked by all of the Outcasts because he was apparently really good at telling jokes and was really funny to them. They all had a laugh at the stories they told. Well actually it was just Ruffnut and Astrid who told stories. Ayleth's stories that were enjoyable all had to do with her power in some way. The only story that she had that didn't really have any reference to her power was the bus story. Even that had her power in it but she never says anything of it.

"How about you, Ayleth? Do you have any story that is interesting?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh… n-no, I don't." Ayleth said nervously.

"Aww come on. You have to have Something." Astrid said encouraging her.

"I-I don't really have anything interesting." Ayleth insisted.

"Please! We know you have at least one thing." Ruffnut said obviously catching her nervousness and the fact she was hiding something. Ayleth thought about it a little.

"Fine." Ayleth sighed. She was going to tell the bus story but since they don't know what a bus was or anything mechanical she would have to change stuff up a little. "Ok, well, um. I-I was walking around in just a random c-crowd of people. And there is this one bully that always picks on everyone. So he and his little 'possy' saw me and, like with everyone else, started to chase after me. So I was obviously running away from them. That is until I came to this one house. I ran inside of it and i turned to see him reaching out after me and I kind of, um, closed the door on his hand so… he was kind of stuck in the door, literally. And then I was able to escape, and when I looked back he was still stuck and had his feet on the wall trying to pull himself out, and just ranting. And finally he had to have someone free him." Ayleth finished her story she had translated. By the time she was done both of the other girls were laughing. They thought that it was funny having a picture of a guy stuck in the door and ranting stuck in their minds.

"That's pretty funny. And this actually happened?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah… It was funny to me when I saw it. The only not fun part was being chased and almost getting caught." AYleth explained.

"I can't believe that happened, To You." Astrid said a little hint of concern in her voice.

"It's fine. He didn't get me. But that's really the only story I have…" Ayleth said trying to pass on any upcoming subjects. Ruffnut could tell she was lying but chose not to say anything. Or at least not with her around. For now on she was going to keep a close eye on her.

"Well I'm off to bed you guys. We have a big day tomorrow." Astrid said getting up and heading for the hut.

"Yeah. Me too. Goodnight." Ruffnut yawned as she went into the hut as well. Ayleth followed the two girls because she was also tired and wanted sleep. She found her spot in the corner for her bed and she laid down. She stared up at the roof smiling. _Today was really fun. Astrid is definitely really nice. So is Ruffnut. And from those stories Ruff told about her and Tuffnut, he doesn't actually seem as bad as I thought he was. But I'm still not oging to trust him entirely yet. And I have to admit this place… uh, Berk I mean, is really cool too. I hope Snotlout and Fishlegs are as nice as the rest are. I still think Snotlout's name is funny. _Ayleth thought giving a single little chuckle to herself. She was starting to like Berk. But she still wanted to go home, she just had to accept that she was going to be stuck there for a while.


End file.
